Фанатские игры
Фанатские игры — игры, созданные фанатами на основе игр серии Five Nights at Freddy's. Первые фанатские игры вышли в конце декабря 2014 года, а на данный момент их уже огромное множество. Ниже описаны некоторые из них. Asуlum Night Shift Five Nights at Asylum — фанатская игра от разработчика Digi-Chain. Является первой игрой во франшизе Asylum Night Shift. Описание Здесь игроку надо пережить пять ночей в психиатрической больнице. В его распоряжении дверь, три монитора и возможность закрывать двери в комнатах с помощью одного монитора. Всего в игре 4 антагониста: клоун Мистер Гигглс, девочка Алиса, Барри с бензопилой и Слендермен. Ещё задача игрока усложняется тем, что двери можно закрывать с небольшой задержкой примерно в 2-4 секунды, во время которой Вы можете погибнуть. Игровой процесс Игрок сидит в офисе с 12 часов ночи до 6 утра. У него есть 3 монитора: первый — смотреть на камеры, второй — чтобы наблюдать, куда пошли антагонисты и закрывать двери, а третий — чтобы включать сигнализацию в двух камерах. Также игрок может повернуться к двери и закрыть её. Персонажи * Мистер Гигглс: первый антагонист. Аналог: клоун Пеннивайз из романа Стивена Кинга Оно, а также по одноименному фильму. Активен с первой ночи. При передвижении издаёт смех. Во время скримера также смеётся. * Маленькая Алиса: второй антагонист игры. Прототип: Садако Ямамура из романа Кодзи Судзуки "Кольцо", а также Самара Морган из фильма «Звонок». Активна со второй ночи. При передвижении, также издаёт смех, но более детский. Во время скримера кричит. * Барри с бензопилой: третий антагонист игры. Прототипы: Джейсон Вурхиз из серии фильмов "Пятница, 13" режиссёра Шона Каннингема и сценариста Виктора Миллера, Кожаное лицо из серии фильмов "Техасская резня бензопилой" созданной Тоубом Хупером. Активен с третьей ночи. При передвижении слышен звук заведённой бензопилы. Во время скримера слышен этот же звук. * Слендермен: четвёртый и последний антагонист в игре. В отличии от других не является персонажем, основанным на другом, а оригинальным Слендерменом, созданным Эриком Кнудсеном. * Активен с четвёртой ночи. При передвижении не издаёт звуков, но если посмотреть на камеры, то можно заметить, что они не работают, если там Слендермен. Интересные факты * В Google Play игра получила возрастной рейтинг 12+, а демо-версия — 7+. * Игра появилась раньше Five Nights at Treasure Island и была первой фанатской игрой. Asylum Night Shift 2 Asylum Night Shift 2 — фанатская игра от разработчика Digi-Chain. Является второй игрой во франшизе Asylum Night Shift. Описание Игроку снова необходимо пережить пять ночей в психиатрической клинике Рейвенхёрст, правда, сильно изменившейся. В распоряжении игрока дверь и два монитора. Также теперь есть специальная кнопка что бы закрыть все двери, но использовать её можно только один раз за ночь. Теперь есть также сторожевой пёс, который предупреждает о появлении антагонистов. Впрочем, он усложняет игру, так как из-за него нельзя долго держать дверь закрытой, потому что пёс рассердится и нападёт. В игре 6 антагонистов: Рыхлитель, Гном-убийца, Доктор Смерть, Пакетоголовый, пёс Бенджи и четыре зомби. Игровой процесс Игрок должен пережить пять ночей от 12 до 6 часов утра. В первую ночь активен только один антагонист (два, если считать пса), во вторую ночь - два и так далее. В пятую ночь все четыре атакуют одновременно. Игрок должен следить за их перемещением с помощью камер и сенсорного планшета. Можно сзывать психов в некоторые комнаты с помощью гонга и закрывать двери между комнатами, но обман они быстро раскусят, а двери нельзя закрыть все сразу, и они тратят много энергии. О появлении антагонистов возле двери предупреждает пёс Бенджи, но дверь закрывается не сразу, и держать её закрытой долго нельзя - пёс убьёт вас. На дополнительной, шестой ночи у игрока нет пса и двери. Игроку необходимо с помощью межкомнатных дверей сдерживать четверых зомби. Эта ночь бесконечна и предназначена для зарабатывания очков. Персонажи * Рыхлитель: первый противник в игре, высокий мужчина с тростью, в пальто и цилиндре. Появляется на первой ночи и остаётся до пятой. Прототип: Кэндимен из одноимённого фильма режиссёра Бернарда Роуза (основано на рассказе Клайва Баркера «Запретное»). * Гном-убийца: маленький мальчик в красном плаще, активен со второй по пятую ночи. Прототип неизвестен (возможно Красная Шапочка). * Доктор Смерть: длинноволосый мужчина в халате врача и с зеркальцем на голове. В руке держит наполненный чем-то шприц. Активен с третьей ночи по пятую. Прототип: Герберт Уэст из романа Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта "Герберт Уэст — реаниматор". * Пакетоголовый: человек с вилами и с пакетом на голове. Появляется на четвёртой ночи и остаётся на пятой. Прототип неизвестен, скорее всего, собирательный образ из городских легенд — маньяк с пакетом на голове. * Бенджи: крупная собака породы боксёр, коричневого цвета с чёрной спиной. Сидит около двери, лаем предупреждает о появлении психов. Но несёт и опасность: если держать дверь закрытой слишком долго, Бенджи сперва будет рычать, а потом убьёт вас. Возможный прототип: пёс Куджо из одноимённого романа Стивена Кинга. * Зомби: активны только на шестой ночи. Трупы с бледной кожей и ранами на теле, одеты в обтягивающие коричневые костюмы. В игре атакует игрока сразу четыре зомби, но они ничем не отличаются друг от друга. Интересные факты * Имя Пакетоголового в игре — Sackman, что переводится как Человек-пакет. * Психбольница выглядит совершенно по другому, хотя это то же место, что и в первой части. * На шестую ночь существует официальный ремейк — Zombie Night Shift. В нём изменены локации и понижена сложность. Также, это единственная игра в серии, которая всегда была бесплатной. Asylum Night Shift 3 Asylum Night Shift 3 — фанатская игра от разработчика Digi-Chain. Является третьей игрой во франшизе Asylum Night Shift. Игровой процесс Игра начинается в больнице, в которой игрок был в первой и во второй части, но немного изменённой. Игрок играет за человека, который вот-вот умрёт, чтобы этого не было (слева будет кардиостимулятор, который поддерживает ритм сердца) игроку надо вводить в себя морфий. Также нельзя закрывать дверь в палату, в которой находится сам игрок, но можно включать свет, на случай, если антагонисты будут у входа. Однако нужно время, чтобы лампа восстановилась и её снова можно было использовать. Также если загорит лампа тревоги - это предупреждение, что враги уже у входа. По всей больнице установлены специальные детекторы, которые питаются от отдельного источника энергии, и расходуют энергию. Когда они включены, то показывают где находятся призраки. Также как и в Asylum Night Shift одновременно могут быть закрыты только 3 двери. Призраков можно закрывать в отдельных комнатах это нужно для того что бы лампа успела восстановиться. Также их можно заманивать в комнаты, включая там аудиозаписи. Персонажи Противники здесь одного типа - призраки. Если игрок увидел противника, то он должен включить свет в коридоре, тогда противник испугается света и уйдёт. Игроку надо не забывать про кардиостимулятор, в противном случае игрок просто погибнет. Baby's Nightmare Circus Baby's Nightmare Circus (рус. Кошмарный Цирк Малышки) — фанатская игра от Mixlas. Сюжет Обычный режим Мы играем за Скотта Коутона, создателя вселенной FNaF. По сюжету он почти закончил разрабатывать игру FNAF: SL и скоро ее выпустит. Вернувшись домой, главный герой говорит: После чего, он ложится спать и говорит: Наш герой засыпает, и ему снится сон, где он появляется в своей же игре в цирке. После чего происходит следующий диалог: Экран затемняется и открывается главное меню. Классический режим После нажатия на кнопку Classic Mode экран затемняется и происходит следующий диалог: Появляется главное меню классического режима. Во время загрузки второй ночи внезапно появляется Биди и говорит: Разговор заканчивается, после чего мы появляемся рядом с П. К. В. Фредди, П. К. Бейби и П. К. Баллорой. На этом этапе вы не сможете умереть. Некоторое время спустя появляется лагающий Биди, после чего мы оказываемся в вентиляции, вместе с П. К. В. Фокси. О борьбе с ней написано ниже. На третью ночь мы появляемся около шкафа. Если в той или иной области будут выглядывать П. К. Бидибабы, то их нужно спрятать зелёной или красной колбой, в противном случае вас убьют. Четвертая ночь начинается с того, что мы появляемся у выключенного терминала. В терминале есть 3 вкладки: «Ventilation», «Let's play!» и «Cameras». Наберите в игре 40 очков, а затем снова переключитесь в игру, чтобы продвинуться дальше. Следите, чтобы вентиляция не разрядилась, а иначе вам придется начать ночь заново. После того, как вы снова переключитесь в игру, там будет изображен улыбающийся Биди и написано: «Let's play something else!» (рус. Давай поиграем во что нибудь другое!), и переключаемся в мини-игру, где мы играем за Скотта, и вам нужно добраться до конца уровня. На пятую ночь нас встречает Биди и говорит: После чего Биди начнёт непрерывно смеяться, пока вы не ударите его и не начнете избивать. В какой-то момент он исчезнет и появится в своей кошмарной форме. Вы появитесь в офисе, который вы видели в 1 ночи, и у вас есть устройство для разрядки Биди. В этот момент вам будет мешать сам Кошмарный Биди. Когда вы закончите разрядку, вам покажут, как Биди отключается. После этого вам покажут, что Скотт проснулся. Чтобы начать 6 ночь, или ночь с Мистером Афтоном, надо зайти в Prise Corner 2, оттуда в Old Book, получаемую после прохождения пятой ночи классического режима, и нажать на изображение Мистера Афтона, находящееся на последней странице книги. На своей ночи он очень активен, энергия тратится быстро, а потому лучше подождать 5-10 секунд с начала ночи и только потом проверять в планшете его местонахождение. Концовки «The Treasure Ending» (рус. Концовка с сокровищем) — одна из концовок игры. Чтобы открыть эту концовку, надо иметь Мистический Ключ в Prize Corner. В Ennight надо зайти в Rewind Station и нажать на сундук. Тогда голос скажет: Если вы откроете сундук, то там окажется старая плюшевая игрушка. После этого вы получите эту плюшевую игрушку в Prize Corner. «The Babygeist Ending» (рус. Концовка Призрака Малышки) — после победой над Babygeist будут следующие строки: «Broken Ending» (рус. Сломанная концовка) — секретная концовка в игре. Является «Глючной» концовкой. Чтобы её активировать надо повернуться к задней части цирка, зажать кнопки «B», «I», «D», «Y» и нажать на глючную красную линию. После этого игра ужасно заглючит и начнется «мини-игра». Надо будет нажимать на многочисленные копии Bidy, чтобы уничтожить их. Вскоре на вас нападет сам Bidy. Потом в центре будет надпись «DESTROY HIM» (рус. УНИЧТОЖЬ ЕГО) и вокруг этой надписи будет летать часть текстуры Bidy. С каждым разом она будет все быстрее и быстрее передвигаться и надпись будет пропадать. Вам придется много раз нажимать на Bidy. После победы от него останется искаженная текстура его лица, которая будет уменьшаться. Потом наш герой скажет: После чего будет большая надпись «Broken Ending» и два Bidy на заднем плане с сопровождением искаженной музыки. Потом вы приобретете предмет «Arcade Machine» в меню Prize Corner. «Bidybab Ending» (рус. Концовка Бидибабов) — шуточная концовка в игре. Чтобы её разблокировать надо в меню «Extra» найти в категории «Unused Material» файл под названием «Unfinished Bidybab ending press Y to watch» (рус. Нажмите Y чтобы посмотреть на Концовку Бидибаба). После нажатия кнопки Y, появятся 3 лица Бидибабов и снизу будет написано «That's it xD» (рус. Вот она xD). Игровой процесс В игре присутствуют обычный режим, мини-игры и классический режим. В обычном режиме геймплей заключается в том, что надо бегать по цирку и защищаться от кошмарных аниматроников из FNAF: SL. Против каждого аниматроника существует индивидуальная тактика борьбы. Мини-игры представляют из себя три мини-игры, в которых мы один на один противостоим поочередно трём разным врагам с тремя разными наборами правил. В классическом режиме ночи не связаны между собой и представляют собой различные задания, где присутствуют сломанные кошмарные аниматроники и некоторые другие персонажи. Тактика * Circus for Newbies — эту ночь обычно называют 0-ой ночью, так как она лишь учит игрока защите от аниматроников. В этой ночи нельзя умереть, и она закончится тогда, когда игрок будет полностью ознакомлен со всем, что ему нужно знать для прохождения следующих ночей. * The Easy Way (1 ночь) — самая легкая ночь, не считая предыдущую. Среди аниматроников активны Кошмарные Бейби, Бидибабы и Баллора. Все они действуют медленно, будто не стараясь победить игрока. Тактика прохождения проста: просматривайте все палатки по порядку. Лучше всего начать с палатки Бейби, а затем идти влево. Если у вас замигал фонарик, бегите в палатку Бидибабов, а затем продолжайте цикл, как раньше. * The Medium Way (2 ночь) — сам геймплей ночи не изменился. Однако аниматроники стали активнее, и от них стало сложнее защищаться. Совет: всегда оставляйте запас времени для просмотра Баллоры и заряда ее шкатулки, так как в любое время Бидибабы могут отвлечь внимание на себя. Тактика такая же, только на этот раз «цикл влево» лучше начать с палатки со шкатулкой. * The Hard Way (3 ночь) — ночь стала еще сложнее. На этот раз попробуйте использовать тактику цикла: Бидибабы — Шкатулка — Баллора — Бейби — ... * Funtimes (4 ночь) — в данной ночи некоторые персонажи заменяются другими, а именно — Кошмарная Баллора заменяется на Кошмарную Веселую Фокси, а Кошмарная Бейби на Кошмарного Веселого Фредди. Тем не менее, сам геймплей не меняется, так как A.I. аниматроников тот же. Несмотря на то, что эта ночь стоит после «The Hard Way», многие считают ее легче предыдущей. Тут подойдет тактика «цикла влево», начиная с Бидибабов. * Funtimes Round Two (5 ночь) — последняя ночь из «оригинальной шестерки» ночей. Является усложненной версией предыдущей. Можно использовать тактику «цикла влево», начиная с Шкатулки. * Minireena Rules — первая мини-игра. Здесь игрок должен защищаться от Кошмарной Минирины. У вас есть фонарик, чтобы проверять, рядом ли аниматроник. Если Минирины рядом нет, быстро выключите фонарь. Если вы обнаружили Минирину, то делайте следующее: ** Если Минирина находится слева от вас, выключите свой фонарь. ** Если Минирина справа, держите фонарь включенным, пока фонарик сам не выключится. ** Если Минирина посередине, мигайте фонариком, пока та не уйдет. * Bon-Bon Rules — мини-игра очень похожа на предыдущую, только Кошмарная Минирина заменяется на Кошмарного Бон-Бона, и его правила отличны от правил Минирины: ** Если Бон-Бон слева, держите фонарь включенным, пока фонарик сам не выключится. ** Если Бон-Бон справа, мигайте фонариком, пока тот не уйдет. ** Если Бон-Бон посередине, выключите свой фонарь. * Bonnet Rules — самая сложная из мини-игр. В ней опять тот же геймплей с измененными правилами. Только на этот раз вам нельзя будет включать фонарик, если рядом нет Кошмарной Боннет, иначе та убьет вас. Игроку придется ориентироваться только на слух. Включайте фонарик, если вы услышали рычание, шуршание или другой странный звук. Это означает, что Боннет пришла к вам, и самое время прогнать ее. Главное — не спутать звуки Боннет с обычными звуками среды (уханьем совы, стрекот кузнечиков и т. д.). Правила Боннет таковы: ** Если Боннет слева, мигайте фонариком, пока та не уйдет. ** Если Боннет справа, выключите свой фонарь. ** Если Боннет посередине, держите фонарь включенным, пока фонарик сам не выключится. * Ennight (6 ночь) — первый уровень с боссом. На этот раз мы находимся в той же локации, где и в первые шесть ночей. Опасность представляет только один аниматроник — Кошмарный Эннард. Он может появляться в случайной палатке (одной из четырёх), и у вас не хватит времени, чтобы найти его, просто перебегая из одной в другую. К счастью, Эннард при перемещении в ту или иную палатку дает нам подсказку: ** Если вы услышали грохот, Эннард в желтой палатке (палатке Бейби). ** Если у вас замигал фонарик, Эннард в фиолетовой палатке (палатке Бидибабов). ** Если вы услышали музыку Кошмарной Баллоры, Эннард в ее палатке. ** Если вы услышали звук заряда шкатулки (Внимание: звук короткий!), Эннард в розовой палатке (со шкатулкой). При обнаружении Эннарда быстро мигайте фонариком, пока тот не исчезнет. После этого вернитесь в стартовую точку и продолжайте проходить ночь по той же тактике. * Babygeist Attacks (7 ночь) — данная ночь очень похожа на предыдущую, но здесь мы должны бороться с Призраком Бейби — главным антагонистом «обычного режима» игры. Призрак Бейби, подобно Эннарду, может случайно появиться в любой палатке, только она не дает никаких подсказок. Соответственно, время на ее поиски увеличено, так как вам придется бегать в каждую палатку (желательно по порядку). При обнаружении Призрака Бейби немедленно включите электрошокер (клавиша S). * 1 ночь Classic Mode — первая ночь Классического режима. Является самой легкой, так как во время прохождения невозможно умереть. Игрок находится в локации, сильно напоминающей пиццерию из первой части FNAF. В офисе, где мы сидим, есть две двери, которые мы можем закрывать. Также у нас есть планшет, с помощью которого мы сможем следить за аниматрониками (Поврежденным Кошмарным Веселым Фредди, П. К. Бейби и П. К. Баллорой). На протяжении ночи они будут ходить по зданию, но никто из них так и не войдет в офис. В 4-5 AM перед нашим лицом появится Биди, который отберет у нас всю оставшуюся энергию. В левом проеме появится подсвеченный П. К. В. Фредди, который начнет воспроизводить Марш Тореадора (отсылка к первой части FNaF). Фредди будет играть ее вплоть до завершения ночи, так и не атаковав. Достижения Обычный режим * Silver Coin (рус. Серебряная монета) — дается за прохождение ночи Circus for Newbies. * Gold Coin (рус. Золотая монета) — дается за прохождение ночи The Easy Way. * Ballora Doll (рус. Кукла Баллора) — дается за прохождение ночи The Medium Way. * Golden Baby Head (рус. Золотая голова Бейби) — дается за прохождение ночи The Hard Way. * Golden Freddy Head (рус. Золотая голова Фредди) — дается за прохождение ночи Funtimes. * Funtime Picture (рус. Картина с Funtime-аниматрониками) — дается за прохождение ночи Funtimes Round Two. * Mysterious Key (рус. Таинственный ключ) — дается за прохождение ночи Ennight. * Babygeist's Endoskeleton (рус. Эндоскелет Призрака Бейби) — дается за прохождение ночи Babygeist Attacks и завершение «обычного режима» на концовку The Babygeist Ending. * Golden Nightmareena (рус. Золотая Кошмарина) — дается за прохождение мини-игры Minireena Rules. * Bon-Bon Doll (рус. Кукла Бон-Бон) — дается за прохождение мини-игры Bon-Bon Rules. * Golden Bonnet Head (рус. Золотая голова Боннет) — дается за прохождение мини-игры Bonnet Rules. * Arcade Machine (рус. Аркадный автомат) — дается за завершение «обычного режима» на концовку The Broken Ending. * Tooth Brush (рус. Зубная щетка) — дается за проигрыш в ночи. * Old Crate (рус. Старый ящик) — дается за 2 проигрыша. * What's That? (рус. Что это?) — дается за 3 проигрыша. * названия (скорее всего, растерзанная игрушка) — дается за завершение «обычного режима» на концовку The Treasure Ending. Классический режим * Gold Coins (рус. Золотые Монеты) - дается за прохождение 1 ночи. * Funtime Foxy Doll (рус. Плюшевый Веселый Фокси) - дается за прохождение 2 ночи. * Golden Bidybabs (рус. Золотые Бидибабы) - дается за прохождение 3 ночи. * Old TV (рус. Старый Телевизор) - дается за прохождение 4 ночи. * Old Book (рус. Старая Книга) - дается за прохождение 5 ночи. * Funtime Freddy Doll (рус. Плюшевый Весельчак Фредди) - дается за мини-игру во 2 ночи (надо ползти назад во 2 ночи). * Buster Doll (рус. Плюшевый Бастер) - дается за мини-игру в 3 ночи (надо поставить банки так, как показано в мини-игре во 2 ночи). * Golden Afton Head (рус. Золотая Голова Афтона) - дается за прохождение 6 ночи. * Baby's Circus (рус. Цирк Малышки) - дается за выполнение выше перечисленных достижений. Персонажи * Nightmare Baby (рус. Кошмарная Бейби) — главный персонаж игры, кошмарный аналог Бейби. Активна в 1-3 ночах. Чтобы защититься от нее надо часто проверять её палатку (желтую). Если она подошла к вам слишком близко, то надо быстро убежать на стартовую точку. * Nightmare Ballora (рус. Кошмарная Баллора) — кошмарный аналог Баллоры. Активна в 1-3 ночах. Она выступает на сцене. Надо заводить шкатулку (в розовой палатке) и проверять её сцену (в палатке в тени), чтобы она вас не атаковала. * Nightmare Bidybabs (рус. Кошмарные Бидибабы) — кошмарные аналоги Бидибабов. Активны в 1-5 ночах. Нужно часто проверить их палатку (фиолетовую). Если у вас замигал фонарик, быстро бегите к Бидибабам и успокойте их фонариком, иначе они убьют вас. * Nightmare Funtime Freddy (рус. Кошмарный Веселый Фредди) — кошмарный аналог Funtime Freddy. Активен в 4-5 ночах. A.I. как у Кошмарной Бейби. * Nightmare Funtime Foxy (рус. Кошмарная Веселая Фокси) — кошмарный аналог Funtime Foxy. Активна в 4-5 ночах. A.I. как у Кошмарной Баллоры. * Nightreena (рус. Кошмарина (Кошмарная Минирина)) — кошмарный аналог Минирины. Появляется в мини-игре "Minireena Rules". Тактику защиты см. выше, в пункте про мини-игру. * Nightmare Bon-Bon (рус. Кошмарный Бон-Бон) — кошмарный аналог Бон-Бона. Появляется в мини-игре "Bon-Bon Rules”. Тактику защиты см. выше, в пункте про мини-игру. * Nightmare Bonnet (рус. Кошмарная Боннет) — кошмарный аналог Боннет. Появляется в мини-игре “'Bonnet Rules'”. Тактику защиты см. выше, в пункте про мини-игру. * Nightmare Ennard (рус. Кошмарный Эннард) — кошмарный аналог Эннарда, один из «боссов» игры. Активен в 6 ночи. Тактику защиты см. выше, в пункте про ночь. * Babygeist (рус. Призрак Бейби) — якобы нереализованный персонаж в игре Скотта. В целом она идентична Бейби, но у неё чёрный полупрозрачный корпус, красные глаза и вместо туфель только провода. Активна в 7 ночи. Тактику защиты см. выше, в пункте про ночь. * Bidy (рус. Биди) — загадочный аниматроник-кукла. Он является главным антагонистом в сломанной концовке обычного режима и классическом режиме. Сначала он предлагает нам «поиграть», обещая, что главный герой вернётся в реальный мир после игры. Однако позже, он обманывает главного героя, и тот бьет Биди, пока последний не улетает. После этого Биди превращается в Кошмарного Биди. В игре он появляется во многих ночах. * Nightmare Lolbit (рус. Кошмарная Лолбит) — секретный персонаж, кошмарный аналог Лолбит. Редко может появиться в ночи «Babygeist» в палатке со шкатулкой. С малым шансом в зеркале справа будет отображаться голова Nightmare Lolbit. Также рычаг подзарядки будет сломан. * Withered Nightmare Baby '(рус. ''Сломанная Кошмарная Бейби) — более сломанная версия Кошмарной Малышки. Кроме 1-ой ночи, также появляется и в 4-ой ночи, но лишь в виде скримера. * '''Withered Nightmare Funtime Freddy (рус. Сломанный Кошмарный Веселый Фредди) — более сломанная версия Кошмарного Веселого Фредди. Повреждена левая щека, тёмные глаза. Не имеет скримера. Появляется лишь на первой ночи. * Withered Nightmare Ballora '(рус. ''Сломанная Кошмарная Баллора) — более сломанная версия Кошмарной Баллоры. Не имеет скримера. Появляется лишь на первой ночи. * '''Withered Nightmare Funtime Foxy (рус. Сломанная Кошмарная Весёлая Фокси) — более сломанная версия Кошмарной Весёлой Фокси. Появляется во 2-ой ночи. Тактика: если вы услышали стук в вентиляции, то остановитесь и подождите, пока стук не стихнет. * Withered Nightmare Bidybab (рус. Сломанный Кошмарный Бидибаб)' —' более сломанная версия Кошмарного Бидибаба. Появляется лишь в 3-ей ночи. Если вы увидели его глаза, положите предмет перед ними так, чтобы этот предмет закрыл глаза полностью. * Withered Nightreena (рус. Сломанная Кошмарная Минирина/Сломанная Кошмарина') — '''более сломанная версия Кошмарной Минирины. Держите вентиляцию закрытой, чтобы не подпустить её к себе. * '''Fixed Ballora (рус. Починенная Баллора) — как ни странно, на Баллору эта кукла не похожа. Появляется в мини-игре 4-ой ночи. Не подходите к ней слишком близко, иначе она нападет. * Nightmare Lolbit (рус. Кошмарная Лолбит) — кошмарный аналог Лолбит, представляет из себя лишь голову оригинальной Лолбит. Появляется в мини-игре 4-ой ночи. Тоже самое с Fixed Ballora. * Nightmare Bidy (рус. Кошмарный Биди) — кошмарный аналог Биди. Появляется в 5-ой ночи. Если вы услышали его голос, посветите фонариком в тот коридор, в котором вы его услышали. * Mr. Afton '(рус. ''Мистер Афтон) — разложившийся в эндоскелете труп. Появляется в секретной 6-ой ночи. Если он находится у любой из дверей, закройте ей. Если он находится в вентиляции, смотрите на него, пока он не уйдёт. Интересные факты * В разделе «Prize Corner» вы можете получить предмет «What Is That Thing?» (рус. Что это?). Сам предмет выглядит как квадратная модель желтого медведя (Или Фредбера) без рук и ног. * Это единственная фанатская игра по FNaF, где некоторые ночи имеют названия. * После выхода игры многие фанаты думали, что это официальная игра от Скотта. * Babygeist сильно напоминает Кошмара из FNaF 4. * В отличие от FNaF: SL, тут Nightmare Funtime Freddy имеет две целых руки. Оригинальный Funtime Freddy имел одну целую руку, на другой находился Бон-Бон. * Это одна из немногих игр по FNaF, где все действия происходят на улице (во сне главного героя). * Неизвестно, почему у Nightmare Funtime Freddy и Nightmare Funtime Foxy нет динамиков. ** Зато у Nightmare Bon-Bon и Nightmare Bonnet во рту есть динамики. * В классическом режиме нам показывают, что нас схватил Bidy. * В отличие от FNAF:SL, тут 3 Бидибаба, а не 2. * Если сравнить Мистера Афтона с другими аниматрониками, то можно сказать, что его рост больше роста аниматроников. ** Получается, что рост Мистера Афтона больше двух метров. * При скримере Кошмарных Бидибабов, челюсть правого аниматроника проходит сквозь голову среднего. * Если в старой книге нажать на Nightmare Bidy, то заиграет мелодия Last Words. * Nightmare Funtime Freddy очень сильно похож на Кошмарного Фредбера. * Поза Плюшевого Веселего Фредди с раздвинутыми ногами является отсылкой на скриншот, где показана модель Funtime Freddy в 3DS Max. Boogeyman '''Boogeyman (рус. Бугимен) — фанатская игра от Barry McCabe. Описание Нам вновь предстоит играть за ребёнка, но в этот раз мы сможем находится только на кровати, смотреть во все стороны, заглядывать под кровать и отпугивать противников — Бугимена, который может напасть на нас из вентиляции, шкафа, двери, окна и из под кровати, и Призрака девочки, которая может появится за окном. Также под кроватью можно найти батарейки для фонарика. В обновленной версии появилась возможность ходить по дому, включать/выключать свет, открывать двери.(можно отключить в настройках). Во время хождения по дому можно найти: Фонарик (обязательно). Кассеты (необязательно; можно послушать на первом этаже). Светящиеся палочки (необязательно). Используется для слабого освещения комнаты после того, как все источники света в комнате погаснут. Использование — кнопка 2'''. На последних ночах можно найти что-то похожее на яблоко (необязательно). При использовании создает мощный источник света на несколько секунд. Использование — кнопка '''3. Когда игрок найдет фонарик, он может идти в свою комнату на втором этаже (Начнётся обычный геймплей). Когда игрок открывает дверь, он может увидеть там Бугимена, тогда стоит закрыть дверь, а потом вновь попробовать открыть её (повторять пока Бугимен не уйдет). Каждую ночь в доме всё чаще гаснет свет, а значит у Бугимена или Призрака больше шансов убить игрока. Сюжет Восьмилетний Томас только что переехал в свой новый дом, его родители совершают сделку по недвижимости, не зная его тёмное прошлое. Томас находит стерео плеер с лентой и фонариком… С наступлением темноты, он вскоре понимает, что он не один в комнате… лента начинает играть. Интересные факты * В игре два противника — Бугимен и Призрак девочки. * Когда Бугимен подкрадывается к герою, открывая вентиляцию/окно/дверь/шкаф, его можно услышать, но некоторые игрушки, что находятся в комнате, могут заработать (например: мяч может упасть с полки или плюшевая мартышка начнет бить в свои тарелки) и напугать/помешать игроку. * Если прогнать Бугимена, когда тот открыл вентиляцию, то он уйдёт, а открытая вентиляция останется и противник будет тише подкрадываться к ребёнку. * Игра поддерживает Oculus Rift. * Есть пасхалка в главном меню — если несколько раз нажать на нос плюшевого медведя (похожего на плюшевую игрушку Фредди) справа, то можно будет увидеть в шкафу, как плюшевые панды, медведи и обезьяны играют мелодию из звуков пищания носа Фредди. * В новой версии есть пасхалка: в одну из ночей спуститься в подвал, взять там фонарик, отогнать Бугимена и пройти через скрытый проход в стене. Там вы найдете двух Бугименов, которые будут танцевать. * Когда игрок прослушивает запись в комнате на первом этаже — падает книга, в которой описывается Бугимен. * На полке можно увидеть Tiny Box Tim из канала Markiplier. Bubba's Diner Bubba's Diner (рус. Закусочная Буббы) — фанатская игра от FreakyGames. Описание Объемная модель пиццерии является местом всех действий, которые разворачиваются в игре. Вы управляете новым работником Bubba's Diner и должны будете выполнять поставленные задачи. Игровой процесс Уборка помещений входит в сферу ваших обязанностей и именно этим вы и займетесь. Но в какой-то момент оказывается, что роботы, которые днем веселили детей и взрослых, почему-то ночью продолжают передвигаться по пиццерии. Такими персонажами являются Бубба и Поркпатч. Аниматроники в виде медведя и свиньи наиболее часто будут вас преследовать. Если не обращать на них никакого внимания и дальше выполнять работу, то вы рискуете быть атакованным. В таком случае герой непременно умрет и вам придется заново начинать прохождение последней ночи. Christmas Night Shift Christmas Night Shift — фанатская игра от разработчика Digi-Chain. Является четвертой игрой во франшизе Asylum Night Shift. Описание Данная игра мало чем отличается от Asylum Night Shift, поскольку является рождественской версией этой игры. Карта в этой игре такая же (за исключением того что локации сделаны в рождественском стиле). Игровой процесс Такой же как в Asylum Night Shift. Здесь игроку надо пережить пять ночей в психиатрической больнице. В его распоряжении дверь, три монитора и возможность закрывать двери в комнатах с помощью одного монитора. Всего в игре 4 антагониста: Санта Клаус, Эльф, Снеговик и Олень. Ещё задача игрока усложняется тем, что двери можно закрывать с небольшой задержкой примерно в 2-4 секунды, во время которой Вы можете погибнуть. Персонажи * Санта Клаус: является заменой Мистера Гигглса. Активен с первой ночи. * Эльф: является заменой Маленькой Алисы. Активен со второй ночи. * Снеговик: является заменой Барри с бензопилой. Активен с третьей ночи. * Олень: является заменой Слендермена. Активен с четвёртой ночи. FANF 7 FANF 7 — фанатская игра от TheComicalMelon. Описание Игра выполнена в 8-битном стиле. Она представляет собой бродилку, похожую на мини-игры в играх серии FNaF. Однако, гораздо больше FANF напоминает «There is No Pause Button» — самую знаменитую игру Скотта, исключая серию FNaF. Сюжет В игре Dawko является слугой Скотта и должен выполнять все желания того, а именно приносить ему те вещи, которые он пожелает, проходя через препятствия и ловушки, избегая врагов. Игровой процесс Нам нужно управлять прыжками Dawko — нажимать «z», если нужно подпрыгнуть (перепрыгнуть пропасть/уклониться от снаряда аниматроников/запрыгнуть куда-то). Интересные факты * Во время игры на уровне 9 можно заметить Markiplier'а. Тот стоит с короной на голове (так как он считается королем FNaF'а). Fazbear's Fright: Custоm Night Fazbear's Fright: Custom Night (рус. Кошмар Фазбера: Своя ночь) — фанатская игра от Evengames753. Описание Игра представляет собой настаиваемую ночь для FNaF 3. Там присутствуют те же аниматроники, что и в оригинале, и даже меню Экстра. Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's (рус. Пять Ночей с Чаки Чиз) — фанатская игра от RymerGames. Описание Те же пять ночей, но только с реальными прототипами аниматроников из реальной пиццерии Chuck E. Cheese's. На данный момент есть демо-версия. Персонажи * Chuck E. Cheese — аниматроник-мышь. Заходит в офис через единственную дверь. Его можно обнаружить фонариком, двери спасают от него. * Mr. Munch — аниматроник, похожий на Печенькового Монстра из Mаппет-шоу. На камерах не появляется. Определить, что он атакует можно, если убрать камеры и увидеть его лицо. Тогда нужно поднять монитор, иначе он нападёт. Five Nights at Freddy`s: Fredbear Five Nights at Freddy`s: Fredbear — фанатская игра от KidduTheMan и epicsurfingvids119. Описание Игра представляет собой первую часть, но с поломанными дверями. Игровой процесс В игре есть один аниматроник. Его зовут Fredbear. Чтобы от него спастись, нужно закрывать двери на камерах и заряжать генератор. Камеры такие же, как и в первой части, но с желтовато-зелёным оттенком и немного грязные. Игра по-прежнему нуждается в доработке. Фанаты одобрили её, поэтому выпустили полную версию. Антагонистом является персонаж с одного из прошлых изображений-тизеров к FNaF 3 со Спрингтрапом на официальном сайте Скотта, которого долгое время принимали за Золотого Фредди. Персонажи * Фредбер Интересные факты * Интересно то, что эта одна из тех фан-игр, в которых отсутствует телефонный парень, который обучает игрока. Five Night's at Freddy's Place MUGEN Five Night's at Freddy's Place MUGEN (рус. Пять ночей на Фабрике Фредди) — фанатская игра от BlazZone. Сюжет Некий неизвестный узнал о работе на фабрике Фредди. Ему надо будет там отработать пять ночей. Но вдруг на пятой ночи, аниматроники смогли сбежать. Кто их выпустил - неизвестно. Аниматроники не сразу убивают, когда будет скример, а постепенно, сильно ударяя игрока. Если вас ударят много раз подряд, Вы умрете и начнете прохождение с первой ночи. Игровой процесс Геймплей достаточно простой. В игре есть 2 двери, но одновременно их закрыть нельзя. Нужно нажимать «вниз», чтобы закрыть дверь. Посередине есть огромный монитор,через который можно следить за аниматрониками. Аниматроники не сразу нападают, а постепенно, ударяя Вас. Персонажи * Сломанный Бонни — Сломанный Бонни из FNaF 2. Находится с Фредбером и Эннардом в главном зале. Активен с 1 ночи. Приходит с правой двери. Ударяет нас по голове со всей силой. * Кошмарный Фредбер — Кошмарный Фредбер находится с Поломанным Бонни и Эннардом в главном зале. Активен со 2 ночи. Приходит с левой двери. Довольно медленный. Царапает своими когтями. * Эннард — Эннард находится с Сломанным Бонни и Фредбером в главном зале. Активен с 3 ночи. Приходит с левой двери. Средняя скорость. Душит нас. * Спрингтрап — полусгоревший Спрингтрап. Находится в кладовке. Активен с 4 ночи. Очень быстрый аниматроник. Приходит с левой двери. Догоняет и избивает. Интересные факты * Игру можно пройти за 1 час. * Игра в жанре хоррор, а заодно и файтинг. * Игра на корейском языке. * Персонажи как в Naruto играх или DragonBall стиле прорисовки. Five Nights at Freddys: Reopening Five Nights at Freddys: Reopening (рус. Пять ночей с Фредди: Переоткрытие) — фанатская игра от студии The Creation Games. Описание Игра имеет русскую озвучку и некоторый русский текст. Действия происходит после FNAF: SL. Сюжет Мы играем за Уильяма Афтона. И мы, возможно, устраиваемся в Fredbear And Friends Family Diner. В здании находится Спрингтрап (Майкл Афтон). Нам приходится проживать 5 ночей. В конце мы узнаём, что Майкл искал своего отца. Игровой процесс Первая ночь В первой ночи игрок сидит в офисе, и ему звонит Телефонный Парень. И в тоже время по зданию бродит Спрингтрап, и Ваш запас энергии быстро тратится (если он закончится, Спрингтрап на Вас нападет). Чтобы ее восстановить, нужно зажимать кнопку POWER на камере 1A. Когда Вы слышите стук, быстро закройте дверь, а иначе через 3-4 секунды на Вас нападет Спрингтрап. Но и запас дверной энергии тоже ограничен. Он будет очень быстро тратиться, и если Ваш запас энергии дойдет до нуля, Вас ждёт скример. Также Вы можете подсветить дверь и увидеть Спрингтрапа, когда он стоит в дверном проеме, но этого делать необязательно. Для прохождения этой ночи следует придерживаться следующей тактики: 1. Откройте планшет, переключитесь на камеру 1A и удерживайте кнопку POWER, чтобы восстановить энергию. 2. Если услышали стук, закройте дверь. Услышите быстрые шаги - откройте дверь. 3. Снова откройте планшет и восстанавливайте энергию. И так далее. Повторяйте все это по порядку на протяжении всей ночи. Начинайте действовать сразу же после начала ночи, не слушая Телефонного Парня, потому что Спрингтрап действует с начала ночи, и он передвигается довольно быстро. Поэтому Вы можете получить скример даже во время разговора Телефонного Парня. Не смотрите на камеры, (исключение - камера 1A), а иначе Вы не успеете восстанавливать энергию, что в конечном итоге приведет к скримеру. Не используйте подсветку дверного проема, так как это забирает энергию. Особенно нельзя использовать, когда там стоит Спрингтрап, ведь Вы можете не успеть закрыть дверь. Вторая ночь Во второй ночи Вы сидите в темном офисе, и нам звонит Телефонный Парень (Спрингтрап). Он говорит, что Вы сегодня не будете работать, а пойдете в подвал, потому что туда кто-то залез. После звонка Вы выходите из офиса и бежите в подвал (во время пути от офиса до подвала всё безопасно, так что можно бежать хоть быстро, хоть медленно). Когда Вы зайдете в подвал, перед Вами будет стоять монитор, на котором показано местонахождение аниматроников (указано красной точкой). Его можно включить, нажав большую красную кнопку. Также у Вас есть маска, которая нужна для защиты от аниматроников, но когда Вы ее надеваете, Вам будет не хватать кислорода (количество единиц кислорода (100) показано в левом верхнем углу). Когда красная точка (аниматроник) находится около надписи «YOU» (рус. ТЫ), надевайте маску, а иначе через 2 секунды на Вас нападут. Угрозу на этой ночи представляют Сломанный Бон-Бон и Сломанная Боннет. Они по очереди будут подходить к офису, и чтобы от них защититься, нужно надеть маску и сидеть в ней около 4 секунд. и тогда они уйдут. Наша задача - продержаться до 6 утра. Это можно сделать, придерживаясь следующей тактики: # Повернитесь в левую сторону (в сторону монитора) и сидите так всю ночь. # Нажимайте красную кнопку для включения монитора для проверки аниматроников. Как только монитор выключится, сразу нажимайте кнопку, и так до конца ночи. # Когда Сломанный Бон-Бон (Сломанная Боннет) рядом, сразу надевайте маску на 4 секунды. И так далее. Повторяйте все это по порядку на протяжении всей ночи. Слова Телефонного Парня Персонажи * Springtrap (рус. Спрингтрап) — главный антагонист. Активен в первую и третью ночь (в качестве галлюцинации). Внутри него сидит Майкл. Звонит нам в первую, вторую и пятую ночь. * Broken Bon-Bon (рус. Сломанный Бон-Бон) — сломанная версия Бон-Бона. Активен во вторую ночь. * Broken Bonnet (рус. Сломанная Боннет) — сломанная версия Боннет. Активна во вторую ночь. * Эдвард — секретный персонаж, которого собрал Спрингтрап. Активен в четвертую ночь. * Mike (рус. Майк) — является эндоскелетом Спрингтрапа. Говорит с нами и активен в пятую ночь. Является сыном Уильяма Афтона. * Fredbear (рус. Фредбер) — аниматроник-декорация, который просто стоит в офисе. Появляется в первой, второй и пятой ночи. Интересные факты * Если на пятой ночи включить свет в дверном проеме, Вы увидите Спрингтрапа, но на этой ночи активен Майк — эндоскелет Спрингтрапа. Этот баг появляется только в мобильной версии игры. * Телефонный Парень — это Спрингтрап. ** Это подтверждается тем, что после пятой ночи Спрингтрап говорит тем же голосом, что и Телефонный Парень. * В мобильной версии игры отсутствует пасхалка при нажатии на нос Фредбера. * В мобильной версии игры 150 единиц дверной энергии, а в PC-версии - 100 единиц. Five Nights at Freddy's World Simulator Five Nights at Freddy's World Simulator (рус. Симулятор Мира Пяти Ночей у Фредди) — фанатская игра от CrashKandicoot. Сюжет После того, как Фредди и компания прошла игру, та получила несправедливо большое количество энергии и теперь они могут уничтожить всех их врагов. Нужно остановить Фредди и компанию, пока не стало слишком поздно. Теперь игрок играет за противников во FNaF World против главных персонажей. Роль Фредбера исполняет Редбер. Игровой процесс Геймплей очень похож на оригинальный FNaF World, за исключением некоторых отличий: * Чипы нужно не находить, а покупать; * Роль Фредбера выполняет Редбер; * Команда только одна, но она больше: четыре противника, один босс и три аниматроника; * Байты использовать нельзя. Five Nights at Pokemon's Five Nights at Pokemon's (рус. Пять ночей с Покемонами) — фанатская игра от разработчика HacksMew. Описание Действия которой происходит в Pokemon's Pizza, куда главный герой — Джолтс Ньютаун, устроился на работу ночным охранником. Игровой процесс Игра представляет из себя гибрид первой и второй частей оригинальной игры. В офис ведут три двери: спереди, слева и справа. Боковые двери можно подсвечивать и закрывать, в центральную — только светить фонариком. Также у игрока есть планшет для наблюдения за покемонами-аниматрониками и маска Урсаринга для защиты от почти всех антагонистов. Персонажи * Ursaring (рус. Урсаринг) — активируется в третью ночь, атакует спереди, чтобы защититься светите на него фонариком, пока он не уйдёт. Начальная позиция — комната обслуживания 01 (CAM 01). Также нападает при окончании энергии, с центрального коридора. Является аналогом Фредди. * Lopunny (рус. Лопанни) — активируется в третью ночь, атакует справа, для защиты — закройте правую дверь (его можно подсветить). Также может появиться в офисе, когда вы смотрите в планшет. В этом случае нужно надеть маску Ursaring. Начальная позиция — комната обслуживания 01 (CAM 01). Является аналогом Бонни. * Combusken (рус. Комбаскен) — активируется в третью ночь, атакует слева, для защиты — то же самое, что и с Lopunny. Когда появляется в офисе — тоже. Начальная позиция — комната обслуживания 01 (CAM 01). Является аналогом Чики. * Zoroark (рус. Зороарк) — активируется во вторую ночь. Начальная позиция — комната обслуживания 02 (CAM 02). Изначально лежит в коробке (аналог Пиратской Бухты), но постепенно будет вылазить из неё (имеет 3 стадии). Когда полностью вылезет — побежит к офису по левому (Left Hall (CAM 10)) или по правому (Right Hall (CAM 11)) коридору. Для защиты закройте дверь с нужной стороны (его нельзя подсветить). Является аналогом Фокси. * Toy Ursaring (рус. Игрушечный Урсаринг.) — активируется в первую ночь, атакует спереди. Сначала появляется в центральном коридоре, где его можно подсветить. Потом заходит в офис, в этот момент нужно одеть маску Ursaring, чтобы защититься. Начальная позиция — сцена (CAM 04). Является аналогом Игрушечного Фредди. * Toy Lopunny (рус. Игрушечный Лопанни.) — активируется в первую ночь, атакует слева, для защиты — закройте левую дверь (его можно подсветить). Начальная позиция — сцена (CAM 04). Является аналогом Игрушечного Бонни. * Toy Combusken (рус. Игрушечная Комбаскен) — активируется в первую ночь, атакует справа, для защиты — закройте правую дверь (её можно подсветить). Начальная позиция — сцена (CAM 04). Является аналогом Игрушечной Чики. * Porygon (рус. Поригон) — активируется во вторую ночь, атакует слева или справа, для защиты — закройте левую или правую дверь, в зависимости от стороны с которой она атакует (её можно подсветить). Начальная позиция — подвал (CAM 12). Является аналогом Мангл. * Banette (рус. Баннет) — активируется в первую ночь с 2AM, в последующих — с 12AM. Чтобы избежать её атаки, нужно постоянно заряжать её шкатулку (комната с подарками (CAM 05)). Является аналогом Марионетки. * Shiny Ursaring (рус. Сияющий Урсаринг) — как пасхалка, появляется с первой ночи, появляясь при подсветке за правой дверью. Как полноценный противник — с 6 ночи, появляясь, сидя в офисе, для защиты необходимо надеть маску Ursaring. Является аналогом Золотого Фредди. * Pikachu (рус. Пикачу) — как пасхалка, может появиться на любой ночи, появляясь при подсветке в центральном коридоре. Как полноценный противник — со второй ночи, выдавая свой скример на случайной камере, после чего, эта камера и соседняя переставали работать. Начальная позиция — подвал (CAM 12). Является единственным аниматроником, неспособным убить главного героя. Возможно является аналогом Мальчика с шариком. * Mew (рус. Мью) — появляется только как галлюцинация. Интересные факты * В игре отсутствует Своя Ночь и Экстра-меню. * Седьмую ночь пройти невозможно. * Lopunny и Combusken, появляясь в офисе опускают планшет, в отличии от Toy Ursaring. * Если нажать на кнопку "Power" (рус. Энергия) на вентиляторе, то за пару секунд иссякнет вся энергия. Эта функция, бывает полезна на последних ночах. * Toy Lopunny и Toy Combusken атакуют со сторон аналогично оригинальным Бонни и Чике. Старые же версии идут с противоположных им сторон. * Золотой Фредди в Five Nights at Freddy's 2 появляется по левую руку от игрока. Shiny Ursaring в FNaP — по правую. * Тизер «I am still alive» является отсылкой к тизеру «I am still here». * Тизер с маской Ursaring является отсылкой на тизер с маской Фредди. ** Но в отличии от тизера Five Nights at Freddy's 2, где сквозь маску виден Фокси, сквозь маску Ursaring ничего не видно. Так что неизвестно, принадлежит ли фраза на тизере Zoroark или Banette. * Возможность одного аниматроника зайти с двух сторон при имеющейся энергии взята из Five Nights At Candy's. * Если в Five Nights at Freddy's 2 все старые аниматроники находились на одной камере, то здесь Zoroark получил отдельную комнату. * Скример Zoroark является точной копией скримера Тейлза из Five Nights at Sonic's, так как они оба вбегают и прыгают на игрока. * В трейлере Аниматроники называются Покемонотроники. Five Nights at Pokemon's 2 Five Nights at Pokemon's 2(рус. Пять ночей с Покемонами 2) — предстоящая фанатская игра от разработчика HacksMew. Разработка * 10 октября 2016 года разработчик заявил о своём намерении создать сиквел к первой части. На данный момент все желающие могут проголосовать «за» или «против» разработки второй части. Интересные факты * Судя по тизерам, игра будет больше похожа на FNaF, т.к. на тизерах изображены только оригинальные покемоны-аниматроники, причём они не выглядят поломанными. * Тизер с Ursaring является отсылкой к тизеру FNaF 2, на котором Фредди стоял в такой же позе со шляпой в руках. Но в отличии от последнего на первом написано «Grand Opening!» (рус. «Великое открытие!»). В то время, как на тизере с Фредди написано «Grand Reopening!» (рус. «Великое переоткрытие!»). * Тизер с Zoroark называется "youcan'trun'''_fnap2-sbgyapaj.jpg", что также является отсылкой на тизер к FNaF 2. * Возможно игра как предыдущая часть будет гибридом FNAF 3 и FNAF 4. Five Nights at Sheepy's '''Five Nights at Sheepy's — фанатская игра от Sheepy King. Является первой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Sheepy's. Описание В отличие от FNaF, в этой игре можно ходить. Ночей в этой игре всего 5, но после прохождения каждой ночи, здание, в котором мы играем, будет чуть-чуть изменяться. Таким образом, будет сложнее пройти к шкатулке Эндэрмэна (он играет роль Марионетки в этой игре) и заводить её. По пути нам могут попасться милые на вид пони и овечка, но лучше обходить их стороной. Когда дошли до шкатулки, вам надо подойти к ней и завести, но есть одно но: когда вы заводите шкатулку — это слышит одна из пони (аналог Фокси) и идёт в комнату со шкатулкой, поэтому надо максимум за 5 секунд заводить шкатулку и бежать в ближайшую комнату как можно скорее, чтобы не попасться пони. Когда наступит 6 часов, вам необходимо будет найти выход из пиццерии, но на 4 ночи это будет достаточно сложно, так как половина проходов будут запечатаны решетками и досками, и вам придется пройти через все здание чтобы найти выход (пока вы идете к выходу, вас тоже могут убить). На пятую ночь вам надо будет пройти определенный путь, а потом вас телепортирует в офис и все будет как в обычной Five Nights at Freddy's. Вы будете сидеть в офисе и закрывать двери, чтобы антагонисты не прошли в офис. Интересные факты * Чтобы завести шкатулку, нужно сначала до неё дойти и потом завести, но и это ещё не всё, когда вы завели шкатулку, нужно очень быстро бежать в соседнюю комнату, чтобы вас не убила пони или овечка, которые бегут к вам после этого. * В игре присутствует много персонажей, пока неизвестно сколько, потому что там есть и секретные, и основные персонажи. * На обложке показаны персонажи разных игр, такие как: ** Овечка, Странник Края, сломанная овечка (Из игры Minecraft). ** 2 пони из мульт-сериала My Little Pony. ** Искаженный Фото Негативный Микки (Из игры Five Nights at Treasure Island). ** Minecraft'oвский человек без левой руки (из игры Minecraft). ** Minecraft'овская версия Игрушечного Бонни с искаженными текстурами. ** Соник из крипипасты Sonic.exe. ** SCP-049 из игры SCP: Containment Breach. Five Nights at Sonic's Five Nights at Sonic's (рус. Пять Ночей у Соника) — фанатская игра от TheCyVap. Является первой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Sonic's. Игровой процесс Главный протагонист игры — ехидна Наклз, который устроился на работу охранником. Его задача — прожить пять ночей. Офис игры идентичен оригинальному из FNaF. Управление и все локации игры также схожи с оригинальной игрой. Действие происходит в 2015 году. Персонажи * Соник— главный антагонист игры, действует так же, как Фредди из первой части, но имеет немного отличий: во-первых, он появляется при включении подсветки двери и если на камере кто-то другой, он не пропадет, во-вторых, он может зайти в пиратскую бухту. Появляется в офисе, предпочитая заходить из правой двери. Активен с третьей ночи. * Марио — второй антагонист игры, действует так же, как Бонни из первой части. Заходит в офис из левой двери. Активен с первой ночи. * Йоши — третий антагонист игры, действует так же, как Чика из первой части. Заходит в офис из правой двери. Активна с первой ночи. * Тейлз — четвёртый антагонист игры, действует так же, как Фокси из первой части. Находится в пиратской бухте. Если же его там нет, то это значит, что он уже в западном холле, поэтому для предотвращения его нападение закройте левую дверь. Активен со второй ночи. * Золотой Соник (полное имя — Золотой Соник'15). — пятый и последний антагонист игры, действует так же, как Золотой Фредди из первой части. Поначалу появляется на плакате, который расположен в западном холле. Если вы посмотрели на него на плакате, то он появится у вас в офисе. В этом случае поможет поднятие планшета. Активен на первой, третьей и шестой ночи. Также появляется в своей ночи если выставить активность 4/Х (Сделать всех неактивными). Интересные факты * В отличие от оригинальной игры, здесь можно увидеть кухню. * В офисе есть плакат с Соником, но он очень редко может смениться на Соника.ехе. * Если Фокси заходит в офис не убивая вас, то Тейлз заходит и прыгает. * Тейлз — единственный антагонист, которого нельзя настроить на 0. Если понизить его интеллект с 1, то сразу появится Х (неактивность). * В отличии от большинства фанатских игр, в этой игре враги могут начать передвигаться во время первого звонка телефонного парня. (В то время, как период первого телефонного звонка - возможность распробовать все элементы геймплея, не опасаясь нападения.) * Йоши - единственный антагонист, который отличается полом от своего прототипа из игры. (В серии Mario он мальчик, в серии FNAS - женского пола.) Это различие прослеживается на протяжении всей серии. * враги в этой игре являются клонами оригинальных персонажей а не аниматрониками,это объясняется тем что на их теле и на частей тела не видно роботических сегментов,а если клоны поймают охраника то они убивают неизвестным образом(предположительно своими руками так как в комнате сервиса нету эндоскелета а значит охранник убит другим образом),это также объясняется кат-сценами в третьей части где мы видим что враги были созданны именно путем клонирования а также в 4 части и 5-ой Five Nights At Sonic's 2 Five Nights at Sonic's 2 (рус. Пять Ночей у Соника 2) — фанатская игра от 1ianmario. Является второй игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Sonic's. Описание Перевод= Добро пожаловать в новую и улучшенную пиццерию героев Соника! Здесь вы найдёте 4 самыx узнаваемыx героев 1990-х за исключением того, что они аниматроники. Клоны были немного испорчены, так что мы иx оставили. Не волнуйтесь. Даже если вы работаете ночью, то ничего не должно пойти не так. |-|Оригинал= Welcome to the New & Improved Sonic's Hero Pizza Palace! Here you will find 4 of the most known heroes from the 1990's except they're animatronics! The clones were a bit messed up so we kept them in the back! Don't worry! Even though you work at night, nothing should go wrong!! Действие происходит в 2017 году. Игровой процесс Геймплей в точности повторяет FNaF 2. Мы можем смотреть в камеры и светить в них фонариком, заряжать шкатулку, подсвечивать коридор и вентиляции. Заменой маски Фредди является маска Соника, которая защищает от всех, кроме Луиджинетки и Поломанного Тейлза. Персонажи * Игрушечный Соник — выполняет роль Игрушечного Фредди. Активен с первой ночи. * Игрушечный Марио — выполняет роль Игрушечного Бонни. Активен с первой ночи. * Игрушечная Йоши — выполняет роль Игрушечной Чики. Активен с первой ночи. * Луиджинетка — выполняет роль Марионетки. Активен с первой ночи. * Тейгл — выполняет роль Мангл. Активен со второй ночи. * Золотой Соник (Полное имя — Золотой Соник'17) — выполняет роль Золотого Фредди. Активен с шестой ночи. * Тод с шариками — выполняет роль Мальчика с Шариками. Активен со второй ночи. * Пораненый Тейлз — выполняет роль Фокси. Активен со второй ночи. * Пораненый Соник — выполняет роль Старого Фредди. Активен с третьей ночи. * Пораненый марио — выполняет роль Старого Бонни. Активен с третьей ночи. * Пораненная Йоши — выполняет роль Старой Чики. Активна с третьей ночи. Интересные факты * Если нажать на плакате на нос Соника, то мы услышим забавный звук. Это отсылает нас к пасхалке с постером в FNaF 2. * Если направить курсор на нос Соника на плакате и зажать поочерёдно клавиши «C», «D», «1», то начнётся секретная мини-игра, где мы, управляя Соником, ходим по пиццерии из первой части c аниматрониками. Это отсылает нас к чит-коду во FNaF и FNaF 2. ** Существует баг: во время мини-игры время идёт, и аниматроники движутся. Пока мы играем, нас могут убить. *** После «победы» в мини-игре нас перекидывает в главное меню. Но у нас остаётся индикатор заряда фонарика, время и индикатор шкатулки. Вследствие чего нас могут убить в главном меню. * Камера в мастерскую не работает. Однако, в трейлере она была показана. * В главном меню есть та же фишка, что и в оригинальной второй части, а именно смена новыx аниматроников старыми. Но в отличие от оригинальной игры, в главном меню присутствует и анимация смены Фокси (Теилза) на Мангл (Теингл) и обратно. * Если в своей ночи выставить всеx персонажей на A.I. 8, то запустится 8 ночь. После прохождения ночи появится газета с сообщением о пропаже 2 людей. Первая — Эми Роуз (главная протагонистка игры). Второй — Луиджи (телефонный парень). * Режим своей ночи 10/Х единственный в серии режим со всеми неактивными аниматрониками, в который можно сыграть. (В первой и четвёртой частях деактивация всех антагонистов приводит к скримеру (Золотого Соника и Nightmaric соответственно). В третьей части нельзя деактивировать Спасительного Соника) * В отличии от оригинальной игры, главную героиню не увольняют, а объявляют «Работником Недели». * В трейлере нам показывают Марио с лицом, но в самой игре у него нет лица(была раньше в демо версии). * Имя Тэйнгл образовано от слияния имени Мангл, на которой она базирована, и имени её предшественника Тейлза. * В отличии от FNaF 2, здесь присутствует меню Extra. В оригинальной серии игр данная опция появилась лишь с третьей части. * В отличии от оригинала, где при одевании маски исчезали строчки о времени, здесь через глазные прорези маски можно разглядеть обрывок слова Night. * экраны гейм овера менялись:в демо версии нам показывали что эми посажен в костюм игрушечного соника,а в полной версии мы видим что она была просто убита(предположительно ножом) Five Nights at Sonic's 3 Five Nights at Sonic's 3 (рус. Пять ночей у Соника 3) — фанатская игра от YoshiRim. Является третьей игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Sonic's. Описание Перевод= Добро пожаловать в Пиццерию Героев Соника! Спустя десять лет после нашего закрытия мы открылись вновь… Надеюсь, больше ничего не пойдёт не так… |-|Оригинал= Welcome back to Sonic's Hero Pizza Palace! After 10 years of being closed down… we finally open again… Hopefully nothing goes wrong anymore… Действие происходит в 2027 году. Игровой процесс Геймплей игры практически полностью копирует FNaF 3 — присутствует аудиосистема, камеры в вентиляции, при помощи которых можно перекрывать шлюзы, планшет для починки систем. Но есть и несколько нововведений: к геймплею добавилась маска Игрушечного Соника, подобная маске во FNaF 2, которую нужно надевать, когда кто-то из Поломанных Игрушечных Аниматроников зашёл в офис, а к системам добавилась четвёртая, под названием Office Power, которую необходимо перезагружать, когда энергия, указанная рядом с ней в процентах, критически снизится. Если же этого не сделать, энергия в здании отключится, после чего игрок вообще никак не сможет защищаться от антагонистов. Мини-игры Как и в оригинале в игре присутствуют мини-игры, появляющиеся между ночами. Они рассказывают о событиях, происходящих до третьей части. Мини-игры: * После первой ночи — Марио и Йоши стоят на сцене и замечают, что Соника нет на месте, хотя он не должен был уйти в это время. Марио решает отправиться на его поиски. Игрок управляет Марио и его цель - дойти до потайного коридора. После того, как вы сделаете это, музыка на фоне затихнет и игрок не сможет выйти обратно. После выбегает Доктор Эггман, надрезает Марио живот, тем самым убив его и уходит. * После второй ночи — Йоши начинает беспокоиться, так как Марио уже долго нет. Она решает найти его. Игрок управляет Йоши и ему необходимо дойти до того же коридора. После этого музыка также затихнет, выбежит Доктор Эггман, отрежет Йоши голову и уйдёт. * После третьей ночи — игрок управляет Тейлзом, который решил пройтись по зданию. Заходим в тот же коридор, выбежит Доктор Эггман, выколит Тейлзу глаза и уйдёт. * После четвёртой ночи — это не мини-игра, а скорее, кат-сцена. Игрушечный Соник пробуждается. Он не понимает, где находится, но потом осознаёт, что он на складе. Он начинает диктовать странные фразы вроде «Он сделал это! Он сделал это! Ты сделаешь это!». После аниматроник подходит к Сонику, сидящему на противоположном конце комнаты и мини-игра заканчивается. * После пятой ночи — игрок управляет Соником и ваша цель — дойти до того же коридора, но теперь вы сможете пройти дальше него. После того, как вы сделаете это, мини-игра закончится. * После шестой ночи — игрок управляет душами Марио, Йоши и Тейлза и вновь необходимо дойти до того же коридора. После того, как вы войдёте туда, у Вас будет возможность пройти дальше и Вы окажитесь в комнате, где увидите такую картину - Доктор Эггман вручает Сонику нож и указывая на призраков, требует покончить с ними. Однако, Соник вместо этого сам вонзает в Эггмана нож и убивает его. Мини-игра заканчивается. Далее следует экран хорошей или плохой концовки и титры. * После своей ночи — игрок управляет душой Доктора Эггмана. Игрок должен дойти до склада, куда ранее попасть было невозможно. Далее призрак подлетит к Золотому Сонику, вселится в него и мини-игра закончится. Концовки Как и в оригинальной игре, во FNaS 3 имеются две концовки: плохая и хорошая (или, как она называется в игре правдивая). Получить правдивую концовку можно так - в мини-играх, на стене, ведущей в коридор, где Эггман убивал персонажей, есть провода. В мини-играх за Марио, Йоши, Тейлза и Соника нужно подойти к ним, заставляя перегорать. Далее, после прохождения шестой ночи произойдёт следующее: при наступлении 7 AM начнётся пожар. Происходит вспышка. Огонь разгорается сильнее, за окном появляется Спасительный Соник. Вновь вспышка. Огонь заполняет всё окружающее пространство, Соник за окном начинает идти в офис. Но внезапно на него падают обломки крыши. Появляется анимация 8 AM и экран правдивой концовки. Если же вы не сделаете всё правильно, то во время 8 AM на Вас нападёт Золотой Соник и убьёт протагониста. Наступит плохая концовка. Extra В игре присутствует меню Extra. Оно разблокируется после прохождения шестой ночи. В Extra игрок может: * Посмотреть модели персонажей в полный рост. * Просмотреть скримеры персонажей. * Сыграть в Survival Mode — особый режим игры, где активны все персонажи и ночь, фактически, является бесконечной. Своя ночь Также, в отличие от оригинального FNaF 3, в игре присутствует Своя ночь. Перед её началом игрок может настроить активность всех персонажей и фантомов(кроме Boo 741100, так как он является пасхалкой). Максимальный уровень активности персонажей — 21, также можно поставить уровень «ниже нуля» — тогда антагонист вообще не будет активен (такой уровень нельзя поставить только у Спасительного Соника). За прохождение ночи с активностью 11/21 вы получите звезду. Персонажи * Ёж Соник — главный герой игры, устроившийся на работу в новую пиццерию, где ему предстоит выживать семь ночей. Предположительно, именно в его честь основана сеть пиццерий. В случае плохой концовки погибает от Золотого Соника, в случае хорошей - успевает убежать из горящего здания и выживает. Также появляется в титрах в случае хорошей концовки. * Ёж Сильвер — выполняет роль Телефонного парня. На протяжении всей игры даёт Сонику советы, помогающие последнему выживать. После шестой ночи перестаёт звонить. * Спасительный Соник — активен с первой ночи c 12AM. Аналог Спрингтрапа. Внешне выглядит как Соник в предыдущих частях, но теперь он имеет ещё больше повреждений на теле — в частности, у него оторвана левая рука и распорота грудная клетка. Спасительный Соник начинает свой путь с камеры 1 и начинает блуждать по камерам, постепенно приближаясь к офису. Он игнорирует использование маски и единственный способ защиты от него — отгонять на нужные камеры при помощи аудиосистемы. В случае, если он в вентиляции, следует перекрыть нужный шлюз. Если Спасительный Соник будет входить в офис через дверь, его можно будет видеть за окном и при этом двигаться он будет только тогда, когда игрок смотрит в любой из планшетов. По мини-играм выясняется, что Спасительный Соник — это, по факту, обычный Соник, который убил Доктора Эггмана и тем самым помог душам Марио, Йоши и Тейлза успокоиться. * Поломанный Игрушечный Соник — активен со второй ночи. Не имеет аналога в оригинальной игре. Начинает свой путь с камеры 2 и может войти в офис как со стороны двери, так и с вентиляции. В случае, если он зайдёт через дверь, его можно будет видеть за окном и двигаться он будет независимо от того, смотрит ли игрок в планшеты или нет. Его можно приманивать на камеры при помощи аудиосистемы, в случае, если аниматроник зашёл в офис, необходимо надеть маску. Если Поломанный Игрушечный Соник залез в вентиляцию рекомендуется перекрыть шлюз, так как есть вероятность, что Вы не успеете вовремя надеть маску. * Поломанный Игрушечный Марио — активен с третьей ночи. Не имеет аналога в оригинальной игре. Начинает движение с камеры 2. Тактикой довольно сильно напоминает Поломанного Игрушечного Соника, но ходит более медленно и за окном передвигается только в том случае, если игрок смотрит в любой из планшетов. * Поломанная Игрушечная Йоши — активна с четвёртой ночи. Не имеет аналога в оригинальной игре. Начинает движение с камеры 2. Поведением схожа с другими Поломанными Игрушечными аниматрониками, но имеет и пару отличий: она зачастую пытается проникнуть в офис по вентиляции и из-за низкого роста не видна за окном (у Поломанной Игрушечной Йоши оторваны ноги и потому она ниже ростом других персонажей). В случае её появления в офисе следует надеть маску. Интересные факты * Возможно, Поломанные Игрушечные аниматроники созданы на основе фейков к Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * Фантом Boo741100 был создан в честь ютубера с таким никнеймом, который являлся одним из авторов идеи игры и тестировал её. * Когда Фантом Марио начинает идти за окном, он произносит фразу It's me! (рус. Это я!), которая на самом деле является искажённым отрывком из цитаты оригинального Марио It's me, Mario! (рус. Это я, Марио!). * В игре есть возможность выключить вентилятор, стоящий на столе — для этого достаточно просто кликнуть на красную кнопку на нём. * Звуки при скримерах Золотого Соника и Boo741100 отличаются от остальных. * В трейлере игры есть несколько отличий от реализованной версии: в частности, стена за окном офиса выложена плиткой, а Поломанный Игрушечный Марио нападает, не появляясь в офисе. * В Меню Extra и Своей Ночи у Золотого Соника рябит его имя. Также в Своей Ночи, у него рябит иконка. * В игре во вставках, указывающих номер ночи иногда могут появляться странные картинки с Золотым Соником: на первой у него надрезан рот, и на второй Золотой Соник снимает с себя верхнюю часть головы и внутри его тела виден призрачный силуэт с белыми светящимися глазами (очевидно, принадлежащий душе Доктора Эггмана). Эти картинки напоминают вставки во FNaF 3, где Фиолетовый человек пытается выбраться из Спрингтрапа. * Это первая игра по FNAF, в которой нам нужно выживать в отличных от классических (12 AM-6AM) временных рамках. (В данном случае 12AM (10PM на первой ночи)-8AM). Вторая игра — Five Nights at Sonic's 4, где время точно такое же. * Время с 10PM до 12AM на первой ночи, по сути является аналогом первой ночи в FNAF3. (Никто не активен). * Своеобразный аналог Office Power позже появился в пятой части игры. Five Nights at Sonic's 4 Five Nights at Sonic's 4 (рус. Пять ночей у Соника 4) — фанатская игра от YoshiRim. Является четвёртой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Sonic's. Описание Перевод= Добро пожаловать… Мы наслаждались вашим пребыванием ранее… но теперь мы вернулись чтобы отомстить… |-|Оригинал= Welcome back… We enjoyed your stay before… but now we're back for revenge… Игровой процесс Игрок управляет Луиджи и находится в офисе заброшенного ресторана. В целом, геймплей напоминает FNaF 4, но имеет несколько изменений. Всего в игре есть 4 места, откуда в офис могут заходить антагонисты: # Из двух дверных проёмов по бокам (аналог дверей). # Из вентиляции по центру (аналог шкафа). # Из бухты Тейлза позади игрока (аналог кровати). Игрок должен подходить к проёмам и слушать дыхание. Если Вы его услышали — необходимо вернуться в офис, скрыться под столом и не вылезать наружу до тех пор, пока антагонист не выйдет из офиса (момент ухода можно понять по звуку шагов и анимации прохода персонажа перед столом). Чтобы спрятаться под стол, нужно кликнуть по нему. Также игроку необходимо периодически оборачиваться и светить на бухту Тейлза, заставляя одного из противников (Кошмарного Тейлза), забираться обратно за занавес. Если лис вылезет полностью — вы погибните. Чтобы обернуться, нужно навести курсор в нижнюю часть экрана. Если Вы поняли, что в вентиляции находится противник (Игрушечный Кошмар) — необходимо подойти к ней и закрыть дверью — это заставит его уйти. Чтобы подойти к вентиляции нужно навести курсор верхнюю часть экрана. Чтобы закрыть её, нужно нажать Shift. После финальной кат-сцены появляется газетная вырезка со статьёй под названием «Taken Down!» (рус. Снесено!). В переводе на русский язык там написано примерно следующее: Кат-сцены В отличие от оригинала, в игре между ночами появляются не мини-игры, а кат-сцены, и если в оригинале дни отсчитывались до вечеринки, то здесь они отсчитываются до некого «старта» (под стартом, вероятно, подразумевается открытие четвёртого ресторана) и так же нет «0 дней». Большинство кат-сцен показывается от первого лица Спасительного Соника. * 5 дней до старта — Спасительный Соник стоит перед трупами Марио, Йоши и Тейлза, которых убил Доктор Эггман. Он говорит, что поможет друзьям возродится, перепрограммировав Клонирующую Машину. * 4 дня до старта — Спасительный Соник прибывает на место. Он стоит перед Клонирующей Машиной. Ёж замечает, что это место очень старое и решает начать приступать к работе. * 3 дня до старта — Спасительный Соник сидит перед запчастями от игрушечных аниматроников. Он поясняет, что пока Клонирующая Машина делает свою работу, он выполнит свою. После он, вероятно, создаёт гибрид из игрушечных аниматроников. * 2 дня до старта — Спасительный Соник стоит на улице и держит в руке записку с телефонными номерами. Он говорит, что теперь у него есть подкрепление и теперь его цель — найти его… После он слышит голос Золотого Соника, предлагающего помощь. * 1 день до старта — Спасительный Соник стоит перед Золотым. Золотой Соник говорит, что ему можно доверять, после чего злобно усмехается. Спасительный Соник обращает внимание на его усмешку и не понимает, почему ему так весело. Золотой Соник отвечает, что на это не стоит обращать внимания и вдруг нападает на ежа. От неожиданности Спасительный Соник не успевает вовремя среагировать. Золотой Соник, убивая Спасительного, поясняет что он мстит ему за то, что тот год назад убил его, ударив ножом. И тут Спасительный Соник осознаёт, с кем он на самом деле имеет дело — перед ним вовсе не Золотой Соник, а Доктор Эггман… Золотой Соник поясняет, что даже если Спасительный умрёт, то Клонирующая Машина воскресит его и остальных убитых персонажей, но они уже никогда не станут такими, как прежде, равно как и сам Золотой Соник. * Финальная безымянная кат-сцена — эта кат-сцена в отличие от предыдущих, происходит после событий игры. Кошмарный Соник замечает, что в офисе здания нет протагониста. Кошмарный Марио говорит, что он сбежал, быстро проскользнув мимо них. Некоторое время обсудив побег, Кошмарная Йоши предлагает подобрать варианты, как можно вернуть протагониста назад. Кошмарный Соник вдруг замечает, что главный герой что-то обронил, когда убегал и предполагает, что он вернётся за этим. Далее появляется картинка, где показан Кошмарный Соник, держащий в руках кепку Луиджи. Появляется надпись «The End» (рус. Конец). Пасхалки * Фантом Спасительного Соника — активен со второй ночи. Является пасхалкой. Появляется в левом коридоре и если светить на него слишком долго, он выдаст скример, но не убьёт игрока. Сразу же после его атаки последует скример Кошмарного Соника. * Nightmaric — пасхалка. Выглядит, как перерисованный Кошмарный Соник, стилизированный под Кошмара из оригинальной игры: он полностью чёрного цвета, имеет массивную нижнюю челюсть, много острых зубов во рту, глаза полностью состоят из крови. Во время самой игры Nightmaric не появляется — его скример вылезет только в том случае, если вы в Своей Ночи сделаете всех персонажей неактивными. После его атаки игра перезагрузится. Это отсылка к 1/9/8/7 и Золотому Фредди в первой части оригинала. Также его скример появляется в конце трейлера. * Фантом Эми --- пасхалка.Призрак Эми который появился после того как она была убита Золотым Соником.Она пыталась предупредить Луиджи о нём во Fnas 4. Выглядит, как обычная Эми из серий игр про Соника, но только она серого цвета, глаза чёрные и с белыми зрачками, из глаз двумя широкими струями вытекает чёрная жидкость символизируящая слёзы.Во время игры она редко появляется с громким звуком перед лицом игрока. Её трудно увидеть, но она там, вместе с Игрушечным Кошмаром, показывая,что спасение было внутри него. Своя ночь В игре, в отличие от оригинала, есть своя ночь. В ней игрок может настроить активность всех персонажей, кроме пасхалок. Максимальный уровень активности персонажей — 25, также можно поставить уровень «ниже нуля», тогда антагонист вообще не будет активен. Также в Своей Ночи, подобно FNaF 2, имеются специально выбранные комбинации ночей, за прохождение которых на Вашем столе в офисе будут появляться плюшевые игрушки в виде кошмарных клонов. Extra В игре, равно как и в оригинале, присутствует Меню Extra. Пока что в нём имеется только 2 раздела: «Персонажи» и «Скримеры». Очень интересным отличием от оригинала является то, что в первом разделе имеется не только изображение персонажа и его наименование, но и небольшое досье, в котором говорится о таких характеристиках персонажа, как имя, пол, рост, локации, в которых он может появиться, происхождение оригинального двойника и с какой ночи активен. Ниже дан примерный перевод досье персонажей на русский язык: # Досье на Кошмарного Соника * Имя: Кошмарный Соник; * Пол: Мужской; * Рост: 7 футов (2,13 метров); * Локации: Левый и Правый коридоры; * Происхождение: Соник является первым и главным персонажем в Пиццерии Героев Соника. Он певец в группе и главный комедиант. К тому же, он очень быстрый и может быстро помогать детям, когда они в этом нуждаются. Активен со второй ночи и далее. # Досье на Кошмарного Марио * Имя: Кошмарный Марио * Пол: Мужской * Рост: 6 футов 7 дюймов (200,66 см.); * Локации: Левый коридор; * Происхождение: Марио происходит из первой Пиццерии Героев Соника (2015 год). Он является музыкантом в группе. Он играет музыку и поёт песни вместе с Соником. Активен с первой ночи и далее. # Досье на Кошмарную Йоши * Имя: Кошмарная Йоши; * Пол: Женский; * Рост: 6 футов 2 дюйма (187.96 см.); * Локации: Правый коридор; * Происхождение:'Йоши была создана третьим персонажем в первой Пиццерии Героев Соника. Она была комедийным персонажем и являлась фаворитом многих детей. Активна с первой ночи и далее. # Досье на Кошмарного Тейлза * Имя: Кошмарный Тейлз; * Пол: Мужской; * Рост: 6 футов (182 см.); * Локации: Бухта Тейлза в Офисе; * Происхождение: Тейлз был создан вторым персонажем после Соника. Он должен был стать бэк-вокалистом, но потом были созданы Марио и Йоши. Его переделали в пирата. Спустя пять дней он сломался (материально, а не духовно) и его бухта была закрыта. Активен с первой ночи и далее. # Досье на Игрушечного Кошмара * Имя: Игрушечный Кошмар; * Пол: Мужской; * Рост: 10 футов (268 см.); * Локации: Центральная вентиляция; * Происхождение - Игрушечный Кошмар происходит от главных Игрушечных аниматроников, созданных во второй Пиццерии Героев Соника. Игрушечный Кошмар является гибридом, которых собрал из Игрушечных аниматроников Спасительный Соник после событий FNaS 3. Активен с третьей ночи и далее. # Досье на Кошмарного Золотого Соника * Имя: Кошмарный Золотой Соник; * Пол: Мужской; * Рост: 7 футов 6 дюймов (228.6 см.); * Локации: Правый и Левый Коридор; * Происхождение: Пока неизвестно, где, как и когда появился Золотой Соник. В будущем его смогли разъяснить, но неверно. Никто не знает, откуда он действительно взялся… или знают? Активен с пятой ночи и далее. На пасхальных персонажей досье отсутствует. Персонажи * Луиджи — протагонист игры, брат водопроводчика Марио. Был похищен кошмарными клонами и был вынужден выжить 7 ночей. Узнать, что главный герой это Луиджи можно только в конце игры, когда Луиджи сбегает из здания, обронив при этом свою кепку. * Спасительный Соник — в какой-то степени также является протагонистом. Появляется только во время кат-сцен. По сюжету он пытался возродить своих друзей при помощи Клонирующей Машины, но в итоге был пойман и убит Золотым Соником, после чего стал фантомом. * Кошмарный Марио — активен с первой ночи. Аналог Кошмарного Бонни. Его цвет темнее, чем у оригинального Марио, глаза чёрные, с красными робообразными зрачками, пальцы остроконечные, на подошвах присутствует множество шипов. Кошмарный Марио действует только в левом коридоре. Изначально он будет появляться в конце холла, откуда его можно будет отпугивать фонариком, далее появляется по центру, после встанет у двери и в этот момент будет слышно его дыхание. Чтобы спастись, необходимо во время последней стадии скрыться под столом и подождать, пока он уйдёт. Во время анимации прохода Кошмарного Марио перед столом видно, что он очень медленно ходит. * Кошмарная Йоши — активна с первой ночи. Аналог Кошмарной Чики. Её цвет темнее, чем у оригинальной Йоши, глаза такие же, как у Марио и Соника, в руке она держит окровавленный нож, а на её слюнявчике написано "Let's Kill!" (рус. Давайте убивать!). Поведением полностью аналогична Кошмарному Марио, но действует исключительно в правом коридоре. * Кошмарный Соник — активен со второй ночи. Отличается от оригинала отсутствием повреждений на теле, его иглы приподняты, глаза чёрные, с красными робообразными зрачками, уши скрючены так, что похожи на рожки. Кошмарный Соник действует также, как и Марио и Йоши, но появляется в обоих коридорах и не может появиться по центру. В момент, когда слышно его дыхание, нужно скрыться под столом. Во время анимации прохода перед столом видно, что он очень быстро передвигается. Кошмарный Соник не имеет аналога в оригинальной игре, но внешне похож на Кошмарного Фредди. * Кошмарный Тейлз — активен с первой ночи. Аналог Кошмарного Фредди. Большую часть времени Кошмарный Тейлз находится в своей Бухте позади игрока. Он постепенно вылезает из- за занавеса, после чего нападает. Для того, чтобы он не атаковал, необходимо периодически оборачиваться и светить по нему, тем самым заставляя забираться обратно за занавески. Также Кошмарный Тейлз внешне немного напоминает Кошмарного Фокси. * Игрушечный Кошмар — активен с третьей ночи. Аналог Кошмарного Фокси. Внешне представляет собой кошмарный гибрид, собранный из различный частей игрушечных аниматроников. Игрушечный Кошмар появляется в вентиляции и начинает постепенно приближаться к игроку(стадии его передвижения можно наблюдать, находясь непосредственно в самом офисе). Пройдя все стадии, он переползает в верхнюю вентиляцию, чтобы напасть на игрока. В этот момент необходимо закрыть вентиляцию, заставив его уйти. Неизвестно, как появился Игрушечный Кошмар, но он точно произошёл от гибрида, которого собрал Спасительный Соник в кат-сцене «3 дня до старта». * Кошмарный Золотой Соник — активен с пятой ночи, где является единственным противником. Аналог Кошмарного Фредбера, но несмотря на это, полностью отличается от него поведением. Золотой Соник изначально появляется в конце любого из двух коридоров, после подходит к проёму и начинает дышать. В этот момент нужно скрыться под столом. Во время его анимации прохода перед столом видно, что он левитирует в воздухе. Также вполне возможно, что обычный и Кошмарный Золотые Соники — это один и тот же персонаж, так как внешне они ничем не отличаются. Интересные факты * Эта игра, фактически, была одной из самых первых фанатских пародий на FNaF 4. * Каждый персонаж игры имеет свой уникальный звук скримера, но в ранних версиях он у всех был одинаковым. * В отличие от оригинала, здесь игроку предстоит выживать с 12 часов ночи до 8 часов утра (равно как и во FNaS 3). * В игре присутствует телефонный звонок, присутствующий только на первой ночи. В самом звонке демонический голос говорит, что хочет нас убить и рассказывает, как можно выжить. Предположительно, нам звонит Кошмарный Соник. * В игре отсутствует аналог мини-игры "Fun with Plushtrap". * В офисе, скорее всего, имеется две вентиляции: первая находится над столом (в ней можно наблюдать передвижение Игрушечного Кошмара), а вторая расположена под потолком (которую можно закрыть). Хотя, возможно, первая вентиляция — это планшет, который фиксирует запись камеры, расположенной в вентиляционной шахте. * Если нажать на нос Соника на плакате в офисе, то появится забавный звук. * Иногда во время запуска ночи могут появляться картинки с изображением различных кошмарных клонов, у которых зажигаются зрачки и открывается рот. * Каждый персонаж игры имеет свой собственный экран смерти. Их суть одинакова - полумёртвый Луиджи прищуренным взглядом смотрит на персонажа, от которого он не смог спастись. Примечательно, что у кошмаров на экране смерти появляются элементы, которые отсутствовали ранее (кровь на теле, окровавленные зубы и т.д.), что может говорить о том, что они, поймав протагониста, едят его. * На сложности 4/25 в Своей ночи два кошмарных клона могут одновременно пройти в вашем офисе. * В этой игре присутствует самое полное «досье» на антагонистов. Помимо имени, истории и ночи активации, в досье присутствует рост антагониста и те стороны «Офиса» где можно наблюдать его. Five Nights at Sonic's 5: The First Chapter Five Nights at Sonic's 5: The First Chapter (рус. Пять Ночей у Соника 5: Первая Глава) — фанатская игра от YoshiRim. Является пятой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Sonic's. Описание Перевод= Добро пожаловать в Скоростную закусочную Соника! Здесь вы можете увидеть самого Соника в день веселья! Это довольно весело! … Если ты здесь работаешь ночью… |-|Оригинал= Welcome to the Sonic fast food diner! Here you can see sonic himself in the day for fun! It's pretty fun! … If you work here at night… Сюжет Летом 1991 года, Соник, после очередной победы над Доктором Эггманом, вернулся в Green Hill, чтобы отдохнуть. Там он встретил Тейлза — лисёнка, который вскоре стал его лучшим другом и напарником. В один из дней Тейлзу пришла идея создать ресторан, который бы расширил известность Соника, на что ёж согласился. Вскоре здание ресторана было выстроено. Однако, Соник по понятным причинам, не мог ежедневно выступать перед публикой, и Тейлз предложил идею создать клона Соника, чтобы он выполнял эту должность. Соник, хотя и имел несколько дурное предчувствие, но всё же вновь согласился с лучшим другом. Тейлз построил Клонирующую Машину и испытал её на Сонике. Однако, в процессе что-то пошло не так, и клон «перекрасился» в жёлтый цвет вместо синего и получил несколько искажённый голос. Однако, друзья решили оставить двойника таким, каким он получился и назвали его Золотым Соником. Поначалу всё шло отлично, но вскоре, клон начал очень странно себя вести, и это начали замечать даже посетители ресторана. Вскоре зданию потребовался охранник. Им, как ни странно, вызвался стать Эггман, не подозревающий, что по ночам Золотой Соник начинает ходить по зданию и приобретает склонности к убийствам. Во время работы, доктор осознаёт, что в здании действительно творится что-то странное — на четвёртой ночи на него начинает охотиться Тень Соника, а на шестой ему и вовсе противостоят все Золотые Соники, которые были в серии игр. Утром после шестой или седьмой ночи на Эггмана всё же нападает Оригинальный Золотой Соник, но не убивает, а наносит сильную травму в виде укуса. Доктор впадает в кому, где проживает восьмую ночь, после чего его будит неизвестный голос и говорит, что это был плохой сон. В итоге, Тейлз и Соник закрыли ресторан, оставив Клонирующую машину и Золотого Соника, а Эггман, обезумевший от полученной травмы, начинает строить план мести, что приводит к событиям четырёх предыдущих игр. Игровой процесс Игрок управляет Доктором Эггманом и находится в небольшом офисе. Сам офис является гибридом первой и второй частей, так как здесь есть и дверные проёмы по бокам, и коридор. В игре нет кнопок закрытия двери, есть только кнопки, позволяющие включить свет, также игрок может подсветить коридор при помощи фонарика. В случае, если противник появится в коридоре или проёмах, на него необходимо светить до тех пор, пока он не уйдёт. Также игроку необходимо периодически переключатся на камеру 13 и заводить генератор, восстанавливая убывающую энергию. Если энергия онулится — вы не сможете защищаться от антагонистов. Начиная со второй ночи Золотой Соник научится лазить по вентиляциям. В связи с этим, на камерах 5 и 8 появляются кнопки закрытия вентиляции. Если Золотой Соник появляется на этих камерах (и при этом находится в определённой позиции) — необходимо перекрыть вентиляционный шлюз, нажав на кнопку. Вечно вентиляция закрыта быть не может, так как после того, как Вы её перекроете, энергия начнёт падать в несколько раз быстрее. Начиная с третьей ночи, в здании появляется новая вентиляция, соединяющая мастерскую и левый коридор, благодаря которой Золотой Соник может срезать путь от одной части здания в другую, что особенно опасно на последних ночах. К сожалению, данную вентиляцию перекрыть нельзя. Кат-сцены Также, как и в четвёртой части, в этой игре между ночами в обычном режиме появляются небольшие кат-сцены, немного раскрывающие предысторию игры. Время, в которое они происходят за исключением двух последних), неизвестно. Также все кат-сцены, опять же за исключением двух финальных, показаны от лица Оригинального Золотого Соника. * После запуска первой ночи — действие происходит в офисе из FNaS. Перед Оригинальным Золотым Соником появляется Тень Соника и говорит что-то неразборчивое. После кат-сцена заканчивается. * После первой ночи — действие происходит в офисе из FNaS 2. Вновь появляется Тень Соника, и с ней — Золотой Соник из первой части (В экстра — «15 Golden Sonic»). Тень вновь говорит что-то непонятное, но на этот раз можно расслышать фразы "Join us" (рус. Присоединись к нам) и "Come from us" (перевод примерно тот же). Через некоторое время кат-сцена заканчивается. * После второй ночи — действие происходит в офисе из FNaS 3. Перед Оригинальным Соником появляются Тень Соника, Золотой Соник из первой части и теперь — Золотой Соник из второй части ('17 Golden Sonic). Тень вновь произносит те же фразы и кат-сцена заканчивается. * После третьей ночи — действие происходит в офисе из FNaS 4. Перед Оригинальным Соником появляются Тень Соника, Золотые Соники из первой и второй части и теперь — Золотой Соник из третьей части. После очередных фраз тени кат-сцена заканчивается. * После четвёртой ночи — определить место действия этой кат-сцены трудно — игроку видны только два праздничных стола, но если учесть тот факт, что в остальных пиццериях действие уже происходило, то это — ресторан из пятой части игры. Перед Оригинальным Соником появляются Тень Соника, Золотые Соники из трёх предыдущих частей и теперь — Кошмарный Золотой Соник из четвёртой части. После слов Тени кат-сцена заканчивается. * После шестой ночи (The Finale) — действие этой кат-сцены мы видим глазами главного героя (Доктора Эггмана). Мы находимся в офисе и может посветить в коридор фонариком. Через некоторое время появляется скример Оригинального Золотого Соника. После на экране появляется газетная вырезка о том, что в ресторане ночной охранник пострадал от травмы в виде укуса. Также можно увидеть дату происшествия: 7 Июля 1991 года. * После восьмой ночи — эта кат-сцена выполнена в виде диалога. Главного героя будит неизвестный голос и говорит, что восьмая ночь была не более, чем просто плохим сном. Также, именно в этой кат-сцене впервые упоминается, что главным героем является Эггман. Сложный режим После прохождения 8 ночи, если в меню Extra нажать на слово «Hard Mode», то игрока выбросит в главное меню сложного режима. Игроку нужно будет снова пережить 8 ночей (на этот раз ночи пронумерованы с 9 по 16). Ночи проходятся, также как аналогичные из лёгкого режима, но действовать нужно будет быстрее. После каждой ночи будет кат-сцена в том же стиле, что и после 8 ночи. Также клоны изменены и немного смахивают на фантомов из FNAF 3. Меню Extra в данном режиме также будет выглядеть по другому. Поменяется внешний вид почти всех персонажей кроме Тени Соника. Пятой строкой меню будет «Выйти из сложного режима». Звёзды После прохождения 5 ночи игрок получит первую золотую звезду. После прохождения 6 ночи он получает вторую золотую звезду. После прохождения своей ночи (7) в режиме 6/30 игрок получит третью золотую звезду. В сложном режиме игрок получает звёзды после 13 (5 усложнённая), 14 (6 усложнённая), 15 (своя (7) усложнённая) 6/30. Звёзды на этот раз чёрные с красной окантовкой. Также за каждые 10 «Часов» в режиме выживания (равны приблизительно 7 — 10 реальным минутам) игроку будут выдавать синие звёзды, которых также 3. Следовательно, имеет смысл выживать только пока на игровых часах не будет «30:00». После того как часы перейдут за этот рубеж, можно спокойно подпускать антагонистов к себе. Five Nights at Tubbyland Five Nights at Tubbyland (рус. Пять ночей в Tubbyland) — фанатская игра от Critolious. Является первой игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Tubbyland. Сюжет Заброшенный ресторан со старыми, иссохшими аниматрониками-телепузиками планируют снова открыть. Требуется охранник для работы в ночную смену с 12 до 6 часов утра, с зарплатой в 248$ в неделю. Вы, Паркер Андерсон, решили взять на себя эту работу. Сперва кажется, что место, с 4-мя аниматрониками, выглядит совершенно нормально. Но вскоре вы узнаете, что аниматроники не до конца деактивированы. Игровой процесс Геймплей мало чем отличается от Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Игрок должен использовать систему безопасности, состоящую из камер, одной двери и дымовой машины, чтобы защититься от 4 телепузиков-аниматроников, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky и Po. Игрок находится в офисе в течение всей игры. Есть возможность закрывать одну из двух дверей за счет ограниченной мощности. Также можно пользоваться камерами, чтобы находить аниматроников по всему ресторану. В одной камере нужно заводить музыкальную шкатулку, чтобы удерживать аниматроника Po. Позже, в течение недели, игрок получает доступ к дымовой машине в столовой 1, которая замедляет и останавливает Dipsy, но она ограничена и должна использоваться экономно. Персонажи * Ро — является основным и единственным антагонистом в Five Nights At Tubbyland. Po — красный tubbybot с круглой головной антенной. Она находится в состоянии серьезной небрежности с отсутствующими глазами, челюстью и изношенным костюмом, с отверстием слева от ее лица и отверстиями по всему туловищу, верхним плечам и ногам, и у нее есть части эндоскелета, Как для ее предплечий, так и для правой руки, правого плеча, левого бедра и правой ноги. Ро стартует в Ремонтной комнате. Музыкальная шкатулка должна быть постоянно заведена, чтобы держать ее в страхе. Если игрок не может намотать музыкальную шкатулку, Po будет смотреть в камеру. Если игрок быстро не закроет музыкальную шкатулку, Ро войдет в офис, огни её глаз будут мигать, а Ро будет прыгать в сторону игрока. Начиная с обновления Рождества 2015 года, ее музыкальная шкатулка будет активирована в 3 часа первой ночи, и она будет активна в другие ночи, каждый раз стихая быстрее. Разработка Выпущенная 1-го апреля 2015 года, это первая игра в серии, вторая - Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, вышедшая 1-го мая 2015 года. Третья игра Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 была выпущена 12-го августа, 2015, которая является последней в серии. 25-го декабря 2015 года было выпущено обновление (известное как Christmas Update или Revamp), ремастеринг большей части текстур игры и исправление большинства ошибок, а также добавление новых пасхалок. Интересные факты * Музыкальная шкатулка из демонстрации FNaTL играет во время мини-игры Custard Machine. * Если прослушать внимательно, Music Box из демонстрации играет Greensleeves. * Иногда, в главном меню, По показывает свою голову эндоскелета. * Кровь можно увидеть, сбиваясь с лица эндоскелета, когда она это делает. * Po действует так же, как Марионетка из Пяти ночей с Фредди 2, за исключением того, что она ускоряется и продлевает в ремя музыки. *Она является одним из любимых персонажей Критмоуда , вместе с Тинки Винки и его коллегами. * Ее неотредактированный крик кажется пронзительным звуком, вроде обмотки музыкальной шкатулки. * Во время Ночи Мечты , Обычная По заменяется плюшевым, и ее прыгающее средство выше. * Во время ее плюшевых прыжков, ее глаза и челюсть исчезают, подобно фактическому По. * В рождественском обновлении теперь можно прослушивать музыкальную шкатулку в игре по экрану. * Ее подпрыгивание заставляет ее удариться в монитор компьютера и чашу, наполненную карандашами на столе, сбивая их с ног, заставляя его первым прыгать, чтобы другие объекты двигались иначе, чем сам аниматроник. * Это не происходит до обновления. * Когда Po атакует игрока, крайний левый карандаш, кажется, вращается. Скорее всего, это ошибка анимации. * Плюшевый из «Ночи мечты» в ремонтной комнате кажется, что ее голова более вертикальна, когда плюшевый плюшевый мохнатый выход выходит из комнаты. Неизвестно, почему это происходит. Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 (рус. Пять ночей в Tubbyland 2) — фанатская игра от Critolious. Является второй игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Tubbyland. Описание Как и предыдущая игра, это головоломка, в которой у вас есть камеры, дымовая машина и кнопка для переключения передач, чтобы защитить себя от пяти новых и улучшенных аниматроников-телепузиков: Po 2.0, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky и Noo-Noo (плюс один из старого ресторана, который был слишком дорогим для ремонта). По была помещена в комнату запасных частей. Сюжет Спустя годы после событий Five Nights аt Tubbyland новый тематический аттракцион начинает открывать свои двери в совершенно новом месте с введением недавно смоделированных «Тюбиботов». После полной перестройки аниматроников, чтобы удалить воспоминания о старых, аттракцион был возвращен его счастливому «я». Хотя в ночное время это совсем другая история. Вы играете за Эвана Джеймсона, которого взяли на работу охранником, чтобы следить за ботами с 12 до 6 часов утра за 526 долларов в неделю и месяц заварного крема на половину. То, что вы не знаете, заключается в том, что что-то в здании возится с системами аниматроников. Игровой процесс Игрок сидит в офисе, как и раньше. Cправа есть кнопка, и при нажатии, офис заполняется дымом, блокируя некоторые из взглядов аниматроников от вас самих. Двое из них, однако, могут видеть сквозь дым в случае пожара, и один из них, Noo-Noo, должен быть удержан, переключая передачи через камеру, когда он начнет активироваться, в то время как другой, Тинки Винки, должен быть под наблюдением, иначе он встанет и перейдет в офис и временно отключит электричество, сделав вас уязвимым. Один По, не имеет глаз и полагается на шум и движение, чтобы ощущать вещи. Таким образом, вы не можете включать дымовую машину, пользоваться камерами или двигаться вообще, когда она появляется, иначе ее измеритель уровня заполняется, и когда он будет заполнен, она убьет игрока. Персонажи * Старый По — По является основным антагонистом в Five Nights в Tubbyland 2. Он находится в еще более изодранном состоянии, чем внешний вид во FNaTL. Отверстие в рот и глазницы больше, ее левая нога не имеет эндоскелета, ей не хватает левого уха, правого предплечья и руки, а все остальные части ее костюма, кроме украшения ее головы, имеют много отверстий по всему периметру. По начинает путь в запасной комнате, которая соединена с правой стороной офиса. Она встанет и посмотрит в камеру, а затем повернет налево от комнаты, сигнализируя, что она вот-вот войдет в офис, но иногда это может ввести в заблуждение, потому что иногда она возвращается назад, чтобы пролезть через вентиляционное отверстие. Затем она появится справа от офиса. Игрок не должен двигаться, если Ро находится в офисе, или она заполнит шкалу раскрытия. Если шкала полностью заполнена, По атакует игрока. Иногда, вместо того, чтобы двигаться прямо в офис через дверной проем запасной комнаты, По иногда путешествует через кухонный вентиль, а затем появляется в переднем входе, а не в стороне от офиса. Ее движения все те же, но внезапный внешний вид прихожей может уловить игрока. Когда вы увидите По в передней или правой стороне, она скажет одну из пяти демонических цитат. Например: "«Вы все еще там?», «Вы там?», «Здесь темно», «Куда идут все?», «Привет». Она не появляется, когда еще один аниматроник уже находится в комнате, поэтому она появляется только тогда, когда игрок кладет ее вниз, что делает ее меньшей угрозой. * Пo 2.0 — является более починенным аниматроником в отличии от оригинального Пo, который был слишком дорогим для ремонта, и не использовал какого-либо более старого аниматроника для переделки, в отличие от других аниматроников. Её нижняя челюсть полностью отделена от ее верхней головы, в отличие от ее старой версии. Пo 2.0 начинает путь со сцены. Заходит в комнату для вечеринок, туалеты, аркаду Дипси и коридоры. Когда Пo 2.0, наконец, войдет в офис, она поместит руки и верхнюю часть туловища на стол игрока и начнет смотреть, а огни глаз будут мерцать. У игрока будет небольшой промежуток времени, чтобы вызвать облако дыма. Если это не удастся, Пo 2.0 убьет игрока. Она дает меньше времени, чем другие аниматроники, но иногда появляется. Если она отступит, она вернется в комнату для вечеринок. * Ля-Ля — желтый аниматроник с совершенно другим внешним видом, в отличии от старой версии. У неё нет головы. Вместо неё - эндоскелет. Как и у других отремонтированных роботов, у нее нижняя челюсть полностью отделена от верхней части головы. Начинает путь на сцене. Затем она уйдет, чтобы пойти в туалеты, аркаду или коридоры. Если достаточно быстро не была использована дымовая машина, Ля-Ля убьёт вас. По сравнению с другими, она появляется чаще, но дает больше времени для вас. Если вы спаслись, она вернется в туалет. * Дипси — в отличие от других аниматроников из игры, он является восстановленной версией Дипси из первой игры. Как и другие обновленные боты, Дипси может изменить внешний вид своего глаза, и у него нижняя челюсть полностью отделена от его верхней головы. Начинает путь в аркаде. Затем он отправится в туалеты и наконец, в офис. Если дымовая машина не активирована, он напрыгнет на вас. Дипси, в отличие от других аниматроников, не отключает камеру при входе в офис, но он все равно будет заставлять свет мерцать и шуметь. * Тинки Винки — Тинки Винки остается неактивным до 3 ночи. Тинки Винки начинает в комнате историй. Если вы не будете следить за временем, Тинки сойдет со стула. Если после этого он не будет достаточно осмотрен, тогда он отправится в офис и испугается. Он отключит свет на какое-то время, зажмурив глаза в темноте, когда отключится питание, и после этого он снова активируется. Это может быть очень опасно, так как другие аниматроники могут потенциально использовать это. Не атакует * Нуу-Нуу — является неисправным аниматроником и антагонистом в Five Nights в Tubbyland 2. Выглядит как в оригинале, только с зубами. Нуу-Нуу начинает путь с кухни. Появляясь в офисе, на него не действует дымовая машина. Чтобы избавиться от пылесоса, надо несколько раз нажать на кнопку Toggle Transmissions. Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Of Game Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Of Game (рус. Пять ночей в Tubbyland 3: Конец игры) — фанатская игра от Critolious. Является третьей игрой во франшизе Five Nights at Tubbyland. Описание В этой игре вам придется защищаться от четырех противников: По, Ля-Ли, Дипси и Тинки Винки, а также еще более поврежденных Пo и Нуу-Нуу с добавлением диктора и самого первого аниматроника (Оригинала). Все, что у вас есть, это ваши камеры, три двери и главный нагреватель для потолочного вентиля, два последних могут быть использованы через ноутбук, все время подзаряжая ваш запас энергии, чтобы поддерживать вашу защиту. Сюжет Шесть лет спустя, когда TubbyLand Entertainment закрыла свои двери, склад аниматроников был вновь открыт. После обнаружения нескольких попыток вандализма, которые произошли на недавно открытом складе, ночной охранник был назначен для наблюдения за местом, чтобы предотвратить дальнейший урон зданию. Хотя он не одинок, недавно обновленные роботы, а также все остальное, что выжило, теперь ходит по залам. Вы - новый неназванный охранник, решили устроиться на работу, чтобы следить за аниматрониками в 12:00 до 6:00, и теперь он должен защищаться от прототипов и других старых ботов, которые ходят по многим залам, используя то, что ему дают. Игровой процесс В этой игре вы остаетесь в одной комнате, как и в двух других частях, но на этот раз вы можете смотреть вверх и вниз. Вы можете включить свет на три дверных проема и потолочное вентиляционное отверстие, чтобы попытаться обнаружить все, что может быть там, и у вас также есть две кнопки, которые вы можете навести на себя, чтобы открыть монитор и ноутбук. На вашем мониторе вы можете наблюдать за многими областями склада, чтобы найти аниматроников и остановить движение прототипа Ля-Ли. С вашим ноутбуком вы можете закрыть три двери и запустить главный нагреватель, чтобы перегревать все, что есть в вентилях. Прототип Пo, Сломанный и Нуу-Нуу только отключают оборудование и другие различные вещи, которые помогают вам выжить, но это может создать ситуацию, когда вас могут убить Пo, Прототип Дипси, Прототип Ля-Ли и Прототип Тинки-Винки. Po и Дипси перемещаются, как обычно, и они оба пытаются попасть в офис, чтобы убить вас, но Ля-Ля может быстро бежать в ваш офис, если не смотреть достаточно много, и может быть большой угрозой. Однако прототип Тинки не появляется на камере и вместо этого обитает в неизвестном месте под вашим офисом. Он выскочит из отверстия в вашей комнате, чтобы убить вас, если ваш нагреватель включен слишком долго. Оригинал, однако, является особым аниматроником и активируется на 3 ночи. Он будет время от времени бегать к вашему офису, но иногда, вы должны будете впустить его, иначе он будет стучать в дверь и возьмёт 50% мощности. В отличие от других, он только некоторое время стоит у вас в офисе и не делает ничего. Вы должны выжить против всех восьми тюби-ботов в течение шести часов в игре и пройти через всю неделю. Персонажи * Прототип По — является антагонистом в пяти ночах в Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Прототип По требует наблюдения за камерой основного зала. Когда она войдет в офис, то испортит оборудование в течение ограниченного времени. Прототип По имеет структуру тела, похожую на ту, которая похожа на модель По для второй игры, а также поломанную верхнюю челюсть. Ей не хватает костюма на обеих ее частях левой руки, на правом предплечье и на обеих ногах. У нее также много отверстий на правой руке, правой ноге, левом бедре и ее туловище. Прототип По стартует в зале B и постепенно переместится в офис через зал A, котельную, вентиляционный зал и, наконец, главную прихожую. В отличие от других аниматроников, она может войти в офис прямо из прихожей, а когда она пойдёт туда, прозвучит смех в сочетании с шагами. Закрытие средней двери поможет удержать ее, иначе она войдет, отключит дверные и вентиляционные огни и ваше оборудование, а также заблокирует среднюю дверь. * Старый По — находится в более изодранном состоянии, чем во второй игре, при этом отверстия вокруг глазных розеток доходят до его лица, открывая большую часть головы эндоскелета и, как и до этого ее правая рука и предплечье, а также ее левое ухо отсутствуют. Ее эндоскелет выставлен на ее правую руку и плечо, левое предплечье, правую ногу и ногу и обе части левой ноги. По начинает путь в шкафу поставки B и имеет два этапа. Затем она отправится в зал запасных частей, котельную, оригинальную зону реквизита, зал ожидания и вентиляционный зал. Она может войти в офис через левую и правую дверь, а также потолочный вентиль. Если она появляется в левой или правой двери, игрок должен закрыть ее, но если она находится в вентиляции, игрок должен включить главный обогреватель. Если удерживать её достаточное количество времени, она вернется в котельную. * Прототип Ля-Ли — не хватает нижней части её костлявого костюма и отсутствует костюм на обеих ее ногах, как предплечья, левое плечо и Руки и правую ногу. У нее также есть несколько больших отверстий на груди. Прототип Ля-Ли находится в шкафу снабжения. Она начинает стоять в комнате, глядя вниз. Затем она встанет прямо, широко раскрывает рот и смотрит в камеру. Если вы не будете смотреть на неё долгое время, она атакует. Если игрок смотрит в камеру главной прихожей, когда она покидает шкаф снабжения, он увидит, как она бежит по коридору к офису. Если игрок замечает одну из этих вещей или слышит, как она бежит из офиса, входная дверь должна быть немедленно закрыта. Если она закрыта, она постучит в дверь и вернется в свое начальное положение. * Прототип Дипси — зеленый бот с высоким шипом в качестве украшения головы. Ему не хватает всей правой руки и левой руки от локтя. У него есть повреждения бёдер, левого плеча и левой ноги, и у него большие отверстия на торсе. Прототип Дипси стартует в шкафу обломков и имеет два этапа. Затем он перейдет в зал частей, главную прихожую и затем вентиляцию. Он может появиться в средней двери или на потолке. Он атакует быстро, согласно подсказке, показанной на экране смерти. * Прототип Тинки Винки — прототип аниматроника и один из девяти антагонистов в пяти ночах в Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Как и другие прототипы, имеет челюсть отдельно от его верхней головы. Ему не хватает его левой руки. Его ноги не видны в игре, но отсутствует костюм для его левого бедра. Прототип Тинки Винки не появляется на камерах, но если вы надолго оставите главный нагреватель включенным, он почувствует пожар и выскочит из отверстия в офисе, чтобы прийти и напасть на вас. У него три стадии - высунув голову из отверстия, вылезая из ямы и атакуя. Иногда он может пропустить второй этап. * Нуу-Нуу — является вторым основным антагонистом в Five Nights в Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Это синий цилиндрический пылесос с двумя всплывающими глазами, соединенными трубками. Имеет черную вакуумную щетку спереди на голове, черный полуцилиндр под основным корпусом для мобильности и трубку, соединенную с насадкой для очистки, как и раньше. В отличие от предыдущей версии, у Нуу-Нуу есть четыре / пять наборов кровавых, острых зубов и много отверстий и ржавчин по всему телу. Внутри него содержатся плоть, кровь, органы и голова Телефонного парня. Начинает путь в зоне запасных частей и имеет два этапа. Он уйдёт в зал для реквизитов, зону «Оригинальные реквизиты», вентиляцию, зал запасных частей и главный зал. Когда он доберется до главного зала, он будет двигаться вправо или влево. Он выпустит шум для чистки, а также сделает постоянный громкий звук, пока он находится у двери. Если игрок не закроет дверь, то Нуу-Нуу атакует вас, отключит камеры, оборудование, освещение и регенерацию энергии, оставляя охранника абсолютно беспомощным и уязвимым. * Оригинал — сильно разрушенный прототип. Был первым аниматроником, созданным для Tubbyland Entertainment. Кажется, что у него отсутствует правая нога и левая рука, а также отсутствует весь костюм на его испорченных руках, ногах и голове. На остальных частях костюма есть дыры. Его голова имеет острые зубы. Является смесью других аниматроников Оригинал начинает свой путь с главной области и остается в этой камере до третьей ночи, после этого он начнет перемещаться в середину комнаты, чтобы бежать в ваш офис. Он может войти через левую дверь и если она будет открыт, он войдет в офис, просто сделав небольшой статический звук и блокируя большую часть экрана и через некоторое время, уйдёт. Однако, если дверь закрыта, он сильно ударит по двери, истощая 45% ваших сил, поэтому более полезно будет впустить его. * PTLD-93 — это пасхальное яйцо в рождественском обновлении игры. Это черный прототип с почти полным отсутствием головы. У него отсутствует костюм для всей левой руки и левого бедра, а также ног, и у него нет левого предплечья или руки, а провода выходят из его левого локтя. Верхняя левая часть его костюма ушла, как и большая часть нижней части сегмента левой ноги. PTLD-93 появится в ночном PTLD, к которому можно получить доступ, нажав на кровь, протекающую из тостера на экране Game Over. В эту ночь каждая камера, кроме столовой 2, будет черной, все окружение исчезнет, а офис темный. При нажатии клавиши CTRL в офисе загораются огни, а огни - единственный способ защитить себя. PTLD-93 начнет путь со сцены и отправится в офис, единственный способ узнать, где он находится - слушать гудение звука в камере, в которой он находится, хотя, если включить свет, когда он не находится в офисе он будет перемещаться. Когда вы уверены, что он находится в офисе, включите свет, отправив его обратно на рабочую сцену или в столовую 1. * Диктор — внешность диктора значительно отличается от своего оригинала, но он разделяет его внешний вид. Это голосная труба, слегка засохшая на ее дне, и теперь она имеет три эндоскелетных ножки на своем ранее невидимом дне, причем две из них являются руками эндоскелета, а одна из них является ногой эндоскелета. Диктор начинает свой путь в одном из коридоров и имеет два этапа. В конце концов, он выйдет в вентиляцию, главную прихожую, площадь оригинального реквизита и зал для реквизита. Он появится у правого дверного проема и будет ходить по экрану, а также отключать ваше оборудование и дверные фонари. Если отогнать его успешно, он вернётся в главную прихожую. Диктор не может войти в офис более одного раза за ночь, как показано в подсказке на экране смерти. Five Nights in Anime Five Nights in Anime (рус. Пять Ночей в Аниме) — фанатская игра от разработчика Mairusu. Описание Игра полностью выполнена в аниме стиле. Здесь вам придётся работать ночным охранником в Freddy's Anime Convention и защищаться от аниматроников-девушек. Игровой процесс Геймплей почти полностью аналогичен первой части FNaF за исключением второй бухты и вентиляции. Интересные факты * Возможно, эта игра является одной большой отсылкой на «Правило 34». * Скотт запретил Mairusu портировать эту игру на Андроид. * Место действия фан-игры происходит в Англии, так как зарплату охраннику выдают в фунтах. Five Nights in Stock 2 Five Nights in Stock 2 (рус. Пять Ночей на Складе 2) — фанатская игра от Voron-Gamer. Является второй игрой во франшизе Five Nights in Stock. Описание Игровой процесс Вы находитесь в офисе, из которого есть три выхода - дверной проем и две вентиляции. Вы можете смотреть в монитор, наблюдая за аниматрониками. Также вы можете закрывать дверь, если кто-либо находится в коридоре. Если 2 раза нажать ПКМ на камерах 7 или 8, то закроется вентиляционная дверь, как в FNAF 3. За один раз может быть закрыта только одна дверь. Персонажи * Той Фредди — главный антагонист игры. Активен с первой ночи. Начинает путь с Камеры-1, затем, пройдя через Камеру-4, проходит в коридор. Если игрок в течении пару секунд не успеет закрыть дверь, Фредди переместится в офис. Тогда игрок уже будет обречен. Аниматроник постоит некоторое время в офисе и, если в течение этого времени не наступит 6 AM, убьет игрока. * Той Чика — Активна со 2 ночи. Начинает свой путь с Камеры-2, затем перемещается в Камеру-3. После этого переходит в коридор, а затем совершает идентичные Фредди действия. * Той Бонни — Активен с 3 ночи. Начинает свой путь с Камеры-5, затем перемещается в Камеру-7. Если игрок не успеет вовремя закрыть левую вентиляцию, Бонни убьет его. * Соль — Новый аниматроник-кошка. Очень похожа на Мангл, только голубого цвета вместо белого. Активна с 3 ночи. Начинает свой путь с Камеры-6, затем перемещается в Камеру-8. Если игрок не успеет вовремя закрыть правую вентиляцию, Соль убьет его. * Марионетка — полностью идентична Марионетке из FNAF 2. Находится на Камере-9 вместе со своей шкатулкой. Если шкатулку долго не заряжать, Марионетка мгновенно прилетит к игроку и убьет его. Интересные факты * Фактически фонарик совершенно бесполезен, так как и Фредди, и Чику можно увидеть в коридоре и без света. * По схеме в мониторе можно видеть, что Марионетка находится достаточно далеко от игрока. Однако, при разряжении шкатулки Марионетка мгновенно «телепортируется» к игроку. Five Nights To Remember Five Nights To Remember (рус. Пять Ночей с Воспоминаниями) — фанатская игра от Samboogle. Является первой игрой во франшизе Five Nights To Remember. Описание Необходимо продержаться пять ночей против Фредбера, Пружинного Бонни,а так же нескольких секретных аниматроников. Игровой процесс В офисе игрока присутствуют вентиляция,часы на которых показывается текущее время,компьютер на котором показывается номер ночи, и дверь с рычагом. Игроку предоставлены фонарик, с помощью которого он может освещать вентиляционный и дверной проем, планшет, чтобы следить за аниматрониками и проигрывать аудио на камере 07, дабы защитится от них. Five Nights with Froggy Five Nights with Froggy — фанатская игра от GKProduction. Описание Игра является рядовой пародией на FNaF, не очень популярной, но русскоязычной и, как заявил разработчик, с элементами юмора. Игрок играет за ночного охранника Томаса, который должен стеречь королевский сад, сидя в избушке. Игровой процесс Игрок может выключать лампу и включать ее снова, но уже тратя на это спички. Сама лампа очень быстро тратит масло, если включена, поэтому ее необходимо включать только, если в избушке Крокко или Китти. Также имеется монитор, через который можно следить за передвижением антагонистов и заряжать шкатулку гномов. Ну и наконец, охранник может посмотреть в свой телефон, в который слуга короля Ларенси иногда отправляет сообщения. Если в офис пришли несколько игрушек, то надо включать и выключать свет периодически. Между ночами идут кат-сцены (сны Томаса). В игре есть 4 антагониста, не считая гномов (имеющих A.I., аналогичный Марионетке из FNaF 2): * Фрогги — уходит, если в офисе темно. * Китти — боится света. * Крокко — боится света. * Золотой Фрогги — уходит, если игрок поднял свой телефон. Интересные факты * Во время Хэллоуина или Нового года, в игре меняется оформление на Хэллоуинский или Новогодний стиль. * Если в своей ночи ввести комбинацию: 2/0/0/3, то задний экран станет красным и мы услышим крик Фрогги. После этого игра вылетит. * На пятую ночь слугу Ларенси, который помогал нам выжить, убивает Фрогги. Five Nights with Mac Tonight Five Nights with Mac Tonight (рус. Пять Ночей с Вечерним Маком) — фанатская игра от Photo Negative Mickey, Lampz и ThatOneWankEngine. Описание Игровой процесс Мини-игра Когда вы проходите 6 ночь, мы оказываемся в ресторане McDonald's, играя за Рональда. Подходим к Mac Tonight и мини-игра заканчивается. Персонажи * Mac Tonight — активен с 1 ночи. Когда приходит с окна, просто зажмите Left Shift и закройте его. Если он зашел через дверь, то вы должны открыть камеру, нажать «Sound Generating» и он уйдет. * Вор Гамбургеров — активен cо 2 ночи. Он постепенно подходит к камере с вентиляцией, когда он внутри неё, нужно нажать на той же камере «Heating Vent» и он уйдет. В противном случае он нападет. * Мэр Макчиз — активен с 4 ночи. Подходит с окна. Чтобы защититься, просто закройте окно. * Рональд — активен с 3 ночи. Подходит с двери. Чтобы защититься, нажмите «Generating Sound» и он уйдет. * Гримаса — один из антагонистов игры.Гримаса становится активным в 3 ночь и дальше. В отличие от всех других персонажей, Гримаса идет на кухню и отключает Кухонный звук на определенное время. Гримаса ведет себя так же, как BB из Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Крис — активен только с 6 ночи. Крис может зайти с окна, двери или вентиляции. Он единственный аниматроник в 6 ночи. Крис носит черный, грязный костюм и имеет бледную, но гнилую кожу, которую показывают его руки. В 6 ночь он носит сломанную и гнилую старую голову Mac Tonight, которая лежала на офисном столе каждую ночь до ночи 4. В маске также видны красные провода; Глаза Криса едва различимы. Five Unreal Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Unreal Nights at Freddy's 2 (рус. Пять Нереальных Ночей у Фредди) — фанатская игра от AnonymousIndie. Описание 3D free-roam ремейк Five Nights at Freddy's 2, созданный на движке Unreal Engine. Игра находится на стадии разработки, имеет 2 саундтрека и демоверсию. Lost-and-Found Lost-and-Found (рус. Потерянный-И-Найденный) — фанатская игра от ANGUs GAMEs. Сюжет После того, как Fazbear's Fright сгорел, игрок в роли Уильяма Афтона (Фиолетового человека) расследует место происшествия. Он осматривает, что уцелело после пожара, а также пытается найти своего сына (Майкла Афтона, в костюме Спрингтрапа) или то, что от него осталось. Однако несмотря на пожар, аниматроники всё ещё функционируют, что становится проблемой для Уильяма в его поисках. Nightmare Bonnie Sim. Nightmare Bonnie Sim. (рус. Симулятор Кошмарного Бонни) — фанатская игра от SpringyTrap101. Описание Фанатская игра по мотивам Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Мы играем за Кошмарного Бонни, и наша цель — поймать ребёнка. Игровой процесс Управление в основном состоит в нажатии кнопки «B», чтобы выиграть, нужно быстро нажимать на две-три кнопки и игра заканчивается. Night Horrors Night Horrors (рус. Ночные ужасы) — фанатская игра от AlessandroGen. Описание Главный герой устраивается на работу в Fazbear's Museum (рус. Музей Фазбера). Fazbear's Museum — музей, чьи владельцы пытались сохранить как можно больше аниматроников из оригинальной пиццерии, но к сожалению, все они были распроданы другим компаниям. Музею же достались только два убогих персонажа, которые никогда не использовались и даже не имели имён. Первого решили назвать Джеймс Фазбер (он похож на Фредди), второго — Скреппи (он больше похож на Бонни). Но не всё так просто — в какой-то момент аниматроники начинают двигаться, из-за чего, чтобы не оказаться убитым, охранник вынужден покинуть здание. Но дверь из музея надёжно закрыта, кроме того она с часовым механизмом. Чтобы выбраться нужно воспользоваться ключ-картой, которых в музее множество, а к двери подходит только одна. К тому же аниматроники передвигаются очень быстро. One Night at Freddy's 3D One Night at Freddy's 3D (рус. Одна Ночь у Фредди 3D) — фанатская игра от Budwheizzah. Описание Игра полностью воссоздает FNaF, но в 3D. Геймплей такой же, что и в 1 части оригинальной игры: Две двери и монитор с камерами. Модели аниматроников взяты из одного аддона для Garry’s Mod, но с изменёнными текстурами. Также есть версия, в которой можно играть с Oculus Rift. Porkchop's Adventure Porkchop's Adventure — фанатская игра от Phisnom. Описание Сюжет Вы играете за 35-летнего Итана, который случайно застрял в студии и ему нужно дожить с 11:00 до 12:00 играя в видеоигру «Wonder World: A New Adventure». Игровой процесс В игре можно собирать следующие предметы: * Notes (рус. Записки) — на протяжении всей игры игрок может найти несколько записок от сотрудников студии. Они раскрывают фрагменты истории и другие детали сюжета игры. * Fuse (рус. Предохранитель) — во время игры сбой предохранителя происходит дважды, и игрок вынужден это исправить. Игрок может найти новый предохранитель в Supply Closet (рус. Кладовая), а затем в комнате с рубильником заменить им сломанный. * Broken Fuse (рус. Сломанный предохранитель) — самый бесполезный предмет в игре, его можно выбросить. * Metal Rod (рус. Металлический стержень) — это предмет, который можно найти в Кладовой. Найдя его и получив второе отключение электричества, игрок может пойти в ванную и использовать его на деревянном сундуке, добавив недостающий 4-й металлический стержень, что позволит игроку получить записку и ключ карту. * Dressing Room Keys (рус. Ключ от гардеробной комнаты) — их можно найти, направившись в Кладовую и нажав на ключи в центре комнаты. Получив их, вы можете использовать их на двери гардеробной, чтобы открыть ее. * Batteries (рус. Батарейки) — батарейки являются основными предметами в Porkchop's Adventure. В игре их 5, но только 3 нужно, чтобы получить Истинную концовку. ** Батарея из сейфа — введите 1-2-9-6 в сейфе в комнате с мини-игрой. ** Батарейка из-под звездной двери — постучите в Звездную дверь в определенной последовательности: 3 раза, один раз, 5 раз, 2 раза — каждый раз ожидая ответа на удар изнутри. Аниматроник внутри просунет батарейку под дверь. ** Батарейка из сундука — нажмите комбинацию ↑ ↓ ↓ ↑ на сундуке в Кладовой. ** Батарейка из радио — используйте молоток, чтобы разбить радио в комнате с мини-игрой и извлечь батарейку. ** Батарейка из замка — откройте шкафчик в Гардеробной для получения. * Happy Mask (рус. Улыбающиеся маски) — в игре их всего 3, 2 можно найти в Гардеробной. Третья находится в комнате с мини-игрой, в сейфе при вводе кода: 1-2-9-6. * Sad Mask (рус. Нахмурившаяся маска) — она находится в Гардеробной, вместе с Улыбающимися масками. * Post-It Smile (рус. Липкая записка) — получается вместе с дверной ручкой и молотком в мусорном баке. Получив его, вы можете положить его на доску вместе с другими записками, чтобы изобразить улыбку, раскрывая подсказку для головоломки с маской. * Busted Door Knob (рус. Дверная ручка) — находится в мусорном ведре, но для чего его использовать — неизвестно. * Hammer (рус. Молоток) — молоток можно получить, нажав на мусорное ведро рядом с запасным выходом. Получив его, вы можете пойти в комнату с мини-игрой и использовать его на радио, чтобы сломать его и получить батарейку. * VFX Card (рус. Ключ-карта) — ключ-карта получается путем решения загадки с металлическим стержнем. Это позволяет вам получить доступ к комнате VFX, которая важна для получения Истинной концовки. * ??? — юридические документы, получаемые при решении головоломки с масками в Гардеробной. Имеет следующее содержание: Комнаты * Комната с мини-игрой — комната где изначально появляется игрок. Является одной из самых важных комнат. Во время сбоя предохранителя главный герой всегда находится именно в этой комнате. Здесь можно найти две батареи (одна в сейфе и одна в радио) и одну из улыбающихся масок. * Кладовая — вторая комната, которую посещает игрок. При первом появлении там игроку практически ничего не видно и нужно наугад найти предохранитель. Когда неполадка устранена, в этой комнате можно найти ключи от Гардеробной, металлический стержень и батарейку из сундука (при вводе комбинации ↑ ↓ ↓ ↑). Также, в этой комнате на верхней полке справа могут появиться разные фигурки. * Комната с рубильником — третья комната которую посещает игрок. Если не происходит сбой предохранителя эта комната бесполезна, так как в ней нельзя ничего найти. * Комната с ключом-картой — одна из важнейших комнат, однако, она нужна лишь для получения Истинной концовки. Для этого нужно (как было описано ранее) вставить любые три найденные батарейки в слоты. Из вещей в комнате можно найти только записку. * Гардеробная — в этой комнате есть одна из батарей (в шкафчике), две Улыбающиеся маски, Нахмурившаяся маска, записка и ???. * Комната со звездой — одна из трёх комнат которую нельзя посетить, но, в отличие от остальных, если постучать в Звездную дверь в определенной последовательности: 3 раза, один раз, 5 раз, 2 раза — каждый раз ожидая ответа на удар изнутри. Аниматроник внутри просунет батарейку под дверь. * Emergency Exit — одна из трёх комнат которую нельзя посетить. * Туалеты: ** Мужской (M') — после первого отключения электричества свет не будет нормально работать, поэтому пользоваться этой комнатой вы сможете только после второго отключения электричества. В этой комнате есть деревянная коробка, в которой можно найти ключ карту и записку, но предварительно нужно решить лёгкую головоломку с металлическими стержнями. ** Женский ('W) — одна из трёх комнат, которую нельзя посетить. Мини-игры * General Blockhead — является самым простым из трёх боссов. Он обычно уходит в подполье, выскакивая на несколько секунд. Иногда, он будет оставаться немного дольше. Это ваш шанс ударить его. Иногда на арене будут появляться бомбы. Вступив с ними в контакт, они начнут взрываться. Если General Blockhead выскочит из земли и останется там, толкайте бомбы, чтобы столкнуть их в него, нанося урон. * King Junkalot — выглядит как гигантский желто-черный мусорный бак с острыми зубами и желтыми шипами, выходящими из верхней части головы. Он на сегодняшний день является самым уникальным боссом в игре, показывая последовательность погони вместо боя на арене. King Junkalot много будет преследовать вас по карте, так что вам придется постоянно быть в бегах, чтобы не задеть его. Ракеты, как враги, также иногда появляются, и вам придется от них уворачиваться. Чтобы нанести сильный урон King Junkalot, вам придется найти и нажать определенные кнопки, в результате чего платформы упадут с потолка и ударят по нему. * Headmaster Hattrick — белый кролик в черном цилиндре с красной полосой. Цвет его деталей меняется между розовым и синим во время боя с боссом по игровым причинам. Он имеет несколько различных атак, которые вам придется опасаться во время его битвы. Волшебные палочки будут падать с неба, чтобы нанести вам урон. Они могут быть либо синими, либо розовыми. Если Поркчоп цвета палочки, это она не повредит вам. Headmaster Hattrick будет подпрыгивать вокруг арены, а его шляпа меняет цвета между синим и розовым. Если Поркчоп цвета его шляпы, он не причинит вам вреда. В конце концов, он перестанет подпрыгивать и стоять на месте. Вам придется использовать двери на арене, чтобы превратиться в цвет его шляпы, а затем броситься в него, чтобы повредить его. Иногда шляпа Headmaster Hattrick может покраснеть. Если это произойдет, он дважды бросится через комнату. Вы будете получать урон независимо от того, какой у Поркчопа цвет, поэтому вам придется перепрыгнуть через него. Концовки * Neglect Ending (рус. Пренебежительная концовка) — одно из самых простых окончаний игры. Игроку просто нужно провести 1 час в студии, не совершая действий для любого другого финала. В конце Лифт снова начинает работать и Итан использует его, по-видимому, покидая студию. * Happy Ending (рус. Счастливая Концовка) — можно получить, победив 3 боссов в игре: генерала Бокхеда, короля Джанкалота и директора Хэттрика, а затем поговорив с фермером Джо, чтобы завершить игру. После этого игроку рассказывают жуткую историю о птице, которую убил кот. * True Ending (рус. Истинная концовка) — является каноническим окончанием игры. Игрок получает эту концовку, собрав 3 батарейки и поместив их в комнату VFX. После этого у игрока произойдет третье отключение питания, и включится монитор и окружающие его индикаторы. Затем игрок услышит повествование истории от тизеров, в то время как на экране отображаются различные изображения, такие как Звездная дверь, дверь комнаты отдыха и, наконец, дверь комнаты VFX, как будто что-то идет по коридору в комнату. После того, как история заканчивается, монитор выключается и игрок поворачивается, а сзади на него нападает Поркчоп. После этого игроку показывают тизер «Porkchop's Horror Show», показывающий активного Поркчопа. Стоя перед теперь открытой Звездной дверью, с текстом, объясняющим игру. Затем на экране отображаются подробности полицейского отчета о «таинственном» исчезновении игрока (Итана) и о том, что будет подан отчет о пропавших людях: Post-Shift Post-Shift — фанатская игра от Rjac25. Описание Игра основана на Five Nights at Freddy's 4 и вдохновлена еще одной фанатской игрой, созданной Mixlas, под названием Baby's Nightmare Circus. Игровой процесс Всю ночь не забывайте выполнять поставленные задачи, такие, как делать заказы, исправлять вентиляционные отверстия и содержать пятую стадию на статической панели управления, выживая. Задания должны быть выполнены до конца ночи, чтобы завершить их. Однако, выполняя эти задания, игрок привлекает внимание аниматроников к себе. Слишком большое внимание приведет к тому, что аниматроник станет активным, поэтому не забывайте останавливать выполнение задач, когда вас предупреждают, и подождите, пока индикатор внимания не упадет. Игрок также должен следить за своим кислородом. Если вы начнете видеть, что кислород истощается, перезагрузите систему. Игрок сможет получать предупреждающие сообщения на мобильной панели управления. Сообщения предупреждают вас, активны ли Бонни или Чика. Например, Стадия 3 будет предупреждает, когда Чика активна, и Стадия 4 будет предупреждает, когда Бонни активен. В 3 и 4 ночи аварийная секция мобильной панели управления может использоваться для шока аниматроника и сброса воздушной системы. Однако после использования шока игрок должен подождать 205 секунд перезарядки, чтобы его можно было использовать снова. При появлении предупреждающих сообщений на мобильной панели управления можно услышать два звуковых сигнала. Поэтому проверьте панель, когда игрок услышит эти гудки. Как и в FNaF 4, в «Fun with Freddy» можно играть после окончания ночи. Игрок должен ударить шоком Фредди, когда он рядом. Тем не менее, игрок должен убедиться, что Фредди не может видеть вас при использовании шока. Если игрок закончил мини-игру, на следующую ночь можно пропустить 2 часа. Персонажи * Freddy — чтобы Фредди не напал вас, игрок должен угадать, какую песню он играет на пианино, и выбрать правильную песню, используя вкладку «Песня — Databank» на панели управления. Четыре песни, которые он сыграет: «Toreador», «Circus», «Music Box 2» и «Forbidden Nocturne». * Bonnie — послушайте гитару Бонни, если вы слышите, как он играет слева или справа, а затем используйте вкладку «Отвлечение звука» на панели управления, чтобы заманить его на другую сторону. * Chica — игрок должен использовать вкладку «Power Override» на панели управления, чтобы отключить любую энергию, достигающую Chica's Party Room. Игрок имеет только ограниченный кислород, когда находится в комнате, поэтому игрок должен быть быстрым и не забудьте надеть противогаз. * Foxy — Фокси попытается атаковать наугад, но игрок будет предупрежден, когда это произойдет. Если Фокси активен, робот-голос произносит случайное число в диапазоне от 1 до 4. Нажмите на соответствующий сигнал тревоги с номером, указанным на вкладке «Sinewave Signal» на панели управления. Когда игрок нажал правильный сигнал тревоги. он вернется в бухту. Scott in Space! Scott in Space! (рус. Скотт в космосе!) — фанатская игра от Games Production Official. Описание Игра создана в честь юбилея FNAF, которому исполнилось 4 года. Игра представляет из себя нескольких мини-игр, которые нужно пройти что бы поиграть в другие мини-игры. Seven Nights at Buddy's Seven Nights at Buddy's — фанатская игра. Игровой процесс Игра сделана для мобильных устройств и планшетных персональных компьютеров, в отличии от других пародий на FNaF, которые есть только на ПК. В геймплее у нас есть две деpевянные двери, которые как и в оригинальной игре потребляют электричество. В отличие от FNaF, антагонисты не появляются в дверном проёме, поэтому следует закрывать дверь с нужной стороны когда они находятся на камере, находящейcя рядом с офисом. В игре только 2 антагониста, Buddy (Чебурашка) и Крокодил Гена, зато у них появляются двойники, и их бывает достаточно много. Таким образом, на разных камерах можно увидеть несколько одинаковых антагонистов (возможно, это баг или галлюцинация охранника). Персонажи * Крокодил Гена * Чебурашка Super Five Nights at Freddy's Super Five Nights at Freddy's (рус. Супер Пять Ночей у Фредди) — фанатская игра от LSFDevelopment. Описание Super Five Nights at Freddy's — это приключенческая аркада с элементами платформера, действие которой разворачивается во FNaF, сосредоточена на сюжете инцидента с пропавшими детьми. Эта игра построена на раскрытии сюжета оригинальной игры. Здесь игрок может управлять некоторыми аниматрониками или людьми. Тут так же присутствуют мини-игры и существует несколько игровых концовок. Игра выполнена в 2D стиле. Интересные факты * Почти вся музыка в этой игре — фанатские песни или оригинальная музыка, обработанные в формате 16-бит. The Prophecy: An Endless Dream The Prophecy: An Endless Dream (рус. Пророчество: Бесконечный сон) — фанатская игра от Tyler Callahan и EvenGames753. Описание Внешне она напоминает смесь Five Nights at Freddy's 3, первой и второй частей. Здесь вы можете настроить активность Спрингтрапа и любого из фантомов. Интересные факты * Игра хоть и является FNAF фан-игрой, но в ней большинство протагонистов — ходячие мертвецы. * Игра явно вдохновлена хоррорами Amnesia: the dark desent и The Return to Freddy's 5. * При создании аниматроника Lockedout использовалась модель обычного Фредди из FNAF. Zoolax Nights: Evil Clowns (рус. Ночи в Zoolax: Клоуны Зла) — фанатская игра от Zoolax Inс. Игровой процесс Здесь игроку надо прожить 6 ночей в антикварном магазине «Zoolax». Он может воспользоваться красной кнопкой для освещения коридора, монитором с камерами для отслеживания Клоунов, термостатом для контроля температуры. Он также может залезать под стол и включать/выключать фонтан для отпугивания Клоуна Пого. С каждой ночью всё больше препятствий, т.к в каждой ночи (кроме четвёртой) появляется новая техника за которой надо следить. Если вы не будете следить за техникой, вас убьют Клоуны, а если не будете следить за Клоунами, они станут агрессивнее. Баги В игре также имеются баги. * Бывает, когда поднимаешь термостат, остаётся основной интерфейс, а когда опускаешь, остаётся интерфейс термостата. * Часто случается такое, что когда клоун появится в коридоре, он атакует не смотря на то, что Вы включили фонтан или залезли под стол. * Если на камере 08 (после того как добавится) нажать и удерживать кнопку вырабатывания пара до полного заряда, а потом Не отпуская кнопку закрыть камеры, то заряд пара не будет кончатся. Главное чтобы при закрытии камер Вы были на камере 08 и Не отпускали кнопку заряда этот баг облегчает игру. Работает на мобильной версии. Персонажи В игре существуют 4 антагониста: * Клоун Салли * Клоун Логги * Клоун Пого * Клоун похожий на свинью (не имеет имени) Zombie Night Shift Zombie Night Shift — фанатская игра от разработчика Digi-Chain. Является пятой игрой во франшизе Asylum Night Shift. Игровой процесс Здесь, в отличие других игр, нет пяти ночей. В этой игре есть только одна бесконечная ночь. Целью этой игры является как можно дольше продержаться в заброшенной больнице. Персонажи * Зомби: единственные антагонисты этой игры это четыре одинаковых зомби. Они ходят по больнице. Когда один из них стоит у входа в комнату главного героя, нужно закрыть дверь. Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры